Unexpected Love
by Love2Laugh4Life
Summary: Jasper Hale is owns a modeling company and is a sexy beast himself. Bella swan is a poor married girl. How can these two people find love in the most unexpected way? Read and review please :
1. Jobless and on the brink of hoboness

**This is my first fan-fic that I have written for the lovely couple of Jasper and Bella. How will this go? Well it depends on how many lovely viewers there are(: REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

Chapter 1: Jobless and on the brink of hoboness. (It's not a word but who cares?)

"Edward!"

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs at her husband that has yet again lost his job for the 3rd time in 6 months. Ever since they got married 5 years ago when she was only 20 and Charlie decided that she was old enough to handle this relationship, Edward had never had a job for longer than 6 months. He had a bad temper and always found a way to piss off his employer. This was his flaw and Bella was getting tired of it real soon.

"Honey…"

Edward said in a calm voice hoping that he could calm his wife down a little bit before the whole neighbor heard their argument… again.

"Listen to me it was a mistake. The boss is a total douche. You must to have known right? Did you see the way he was looking at you when you came to bring me my lunch last week? Let's just say the way he was looking at you was absolutely disgusting."

Bella looked at her husband with disbelief. Yes his boss was a douche and was looking at her like a piece of meat he wanted to eat up, but so what… he did that to every other woman who came into the store.

"Edward you should stop blaming other people for the things that you have done wrong. It was you who threw that mop at him and said that he was a freaking retard and didn't have a god damn life."

Bella was trying to be calm but by the end of the sentence her voice started to rise and there was a shrill in her voice.

Edward reached out and tried to reach for his wife's hand but she pulled away and took a step back.

"Don't touch me."

She said between gritted teeth. Edward could tell that Bella was on the verge of losing it so her changed tactics.

"I'm really sorry hon. I won't do it again I promise you. Today was a bad day okay? I'll say sorry to him tomorrow and it'll all be fine."

Bella looked at her husband and knew that he wouldn't do it. Just like every other time. He would say that he was sorry and would go and apologize the next day, but she knew that he would just go out the door and walk down the street to the nearest Tim Hortons sit there for a few hours and walk home. When she asked him what his boss said he would always say that they didn't want him and that he was not receiving the months pay. She knew the truth was that her husband had such a big ego that he would never lower himself to go apologize for his mistake. Bella sighed and said,

"Forget it, you won't go tomorrow anyways."

"Honey what are you talking about? I always go don't I?" He asked pretending to not know what his wife was talking about.

"Edward… I'm not dumb. I've been living with you for the last 5 years and I know what you do. You walk down to Tim Hortons and just sit there and then come home and say that you went."

Edward was surprised that his wife knew and said,

"Fine then I will find a new job tomorrow."

Bella looked at her husband and said without confidence,

"I hope so."

She walked away saying,

"I hope so or we won't be able to pay the rent and the bills this month."

…

Bella was flipping through the classified area to look for a new job for Edward when she saw an add that said:

"New cleaning lady needed. Must be a women as this is a modeling agency for women." Further down the add it also said,

"25 years or younger."

She looked at the add and the place that was hiring and was amazed that it was the multi billion dollar company "The Shooting Starz"

This company was one of the most popular modeling agency and they owned the most beautiful model there. Her name was Rosalie Hale and the other one was Mary Alice Brandon but mostly known as Alice. There were rumors about how Rosalie had a brother names Jasper Hale who owned the company, the weird thing was that nobody ever saw him before outside of the modeling industry. He was never in any magazines or adds either, He was a mysterious guy and no one ever said anything about it though. To Bella he was probably an older guy that she could care less about.

She was so happy that she started to squeal. This was her lucky day she thought. She can go for the interview and hopefully she could be hired. If so she can see the models and this would be the best. She decided that tomorrow she would go for the interview and see what will come out of it.

She walked into the living room wanting to tell Edward the news since he knew that it was her dream to interview the two models for the Vogue magazine when she was younger. They were her model.

When she walked into the living room though Edward was no where to be seen and she didn't hear him tell her he was leaving somewhere. She saw a small piece of paper on the table that read,

"Honey I will be at Laurent's tonight don't wait for me."

Bella thought that it was weird since Edward has been out a lot lately and she wondered what he was up to, but then decided not to worry about it. Still high from the add she just saw she jumped up and down and decided to call Jessica and tell her about the good news. When she called though no one answered the phone and she hung up on the 5th ring. She then dialed Angela's and when she answered the phone and Bella told her about what happened they both squealed and talked for a whole hour.

Finally when Bella go to sleep she wondered how the next day would turn out to be like. Little did she know that this is only gong to be the beginning of her life.

**How does my lovely viewer think? Do you like or do you not like? I would love to hear your advices and comments on the first chapter of this story. The more reviews the faster the chapters come out (: I'll even tell you something. Reviews are like my drugs. They give me energy and power to write. So give me some of 'em drugs and give me energy to write. Kso hit that lovely button down there and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEWS! Thankies and love to everyone who reviews… and don't review but more to those that reviews! (:**


	2. The Interview

**This is the second chapter to the story and I hope everyone would like this I was going to wait till tomorrow but then I just can't stop myself plus I have time so I decided to write (: Be happy this is for you and plz for me show me some love REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I can't say enough but I need some love here thank you (: now to the story (: **

Chapter 2: The Interview

The night before Bella barely got any sleep as she was so excited over the fact that today she was going to go to the famous " The Shooting Starz" and have an interview. This was all new and exciting for her since this was her second job that she ever got in her life. The first Job that she ever got was with a guy names Mike Newton in her high school year back when she still lived with Charlie in Forks. Mike Newton was this weird kid who was always hitting on her and she hated him with all her guts, but that was the past and she wasn't going to spend any of her time dwelling on it.

Her husband Edward was still gone and she had tried to call him the night before to ask if he was going to come home anytime during the night, so that she could keep the screen door open just in case. This was because there was no key to open from the outside. He never ended up answering her phone call though and it went right to voice message. She was suspicious but pushed it aside assuring herself that nothing was going on.

She was nervous and she didn't know what to wear to her interview. She knew that image really mattered because this was a modeling company for God's sake. So she called up Jessica. Again… no answer. So she called Angela. Angela decided to come over to look at her wardrobe and find an outfit that would be suitable.

When she was finally done and dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a white belt with a big buckle, a tight white v-neck shirt that said "Come and do your thang" across her chest and a black cardigan that the sleeves went up to her elbow. She had on black bracelets on both hands and they were pushed so that some of them were almost to her elbow. She had black 2 inch heels on and a black Chanel bag that she got first year of University.

When she looked into the mirror she looked different. Almost younger. Like all the years that she spent with Edward never left her any stress and she was a happy 25 year old living her dreams.

After applying a thin layer of eyeliner around her eyes, mascara that made her eyelashes long and dark. She put white powder on her lips to make it appear that it was white and chalky. Her face was always perfect and she had no pimples so she didn't wear any cover up. She added on her black hoop earrings that were big but not so big that they pulled her ears down they just hung perfectly.

She turned around and she heard Angela squeal.

"Darling you look… .ING!"

She laughed and hugged her,

"Thanks this all your help, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Don't be silly. You were always pretty in the first place. I'm sure if you wore sweats to the interview you would still be picked first."

"No I wouldn't. I'm plain. Look at my plain boring brown hair and eye. There's nothing unique about me."

Angela suddenly looked mad and said,

"Darling if you don't stop saying these things I won't talk to you anymore. I love you so I can't stand to hear you say these things. First off you are beautiful. And second off you have a mirror so can you please use it more often."

She laughed and said sorry. When she looked at the watch she saw that it was 12:45 and that the interview would start in 15 minutes. She swore and asked Angela if she could drive her to the office since Edward had the car. Angela agreed and they drove to the office together. Both of them were so excited they couldn't stop moving. When they got there Angela wished Bella good luck and drove away.

Bella took a breath to calm herself and walked into the office.

…

Cool air hit her in the face as she walked into the main lobby. It was huge and reminded her of a 5 star hotel's lobby. She had only been to one once when she was with Edward on his last game of the year for the football team in the University of Michigan.

_Edward… _she wondered where he was and if he was out finding a job or… she immediately dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. _It can't be_ she thought _my Edward would never do that to me. He loved me too much._

She walked to the desk sitting in the middle of the lobby and the secretary looked up. She was young and she had a nice fit body.

_Figures_ Bella thought. _Of course everyone would be perfect._ Suddenly she was self conscious of herself. She started to fidget. The women seemed not to notice. She looked at Bella's clothes and she nodded her head in approval.

"You're here for the interview I assume?"

"Yes, I'm not sure if I need an appointment or…" her sentence trailed off as the women seemed to have understood.

"No, you don't need an appointment." She smiled but her smile wasn't genuine it seemed strain and Bella wondered how many times she had to smile a day.

_Poor woman_ Bella thought. _I wouldn't want to smile without wanting to._

Bella returned the smile with a genuine one and asked,

"Then were do I go?"

"Here this is to open the door." She handed Bella a key. "Just go right in and there should be someone there to interview you."

"Thank-you" Bella said reaching out for the key.

After receiving the key Bella walked to the door the woman at the desk pointed to and unlocked it. Opening the door slowly she saw a man sitting there his back facing the door.

He was wearing a leather jacket and his hair was chin length it was curly but in a sexy god like way. Bella didn't see his face yet but she was already drooling over this man. Bella quickly composed herself and cleared her throat. The man did not turn around but he spoke for the first time,

"Well, hello miss you may take a seat if you wish."

His voice was soft and calm. It was like a lullaby and Bella wanted to hear it forever.

_What am I doing? _She thought disgusted with herself. _I have a husband at home and he loves me. Well yeah sure he can't stick with a job for long, and he has a bad temper, but still we were married. I can't betray him._

She quickly sat down and wiped at the corner of her mouth quickly just in case she was drooling. There was nothing but she thought she felt something wet there.

_O well, guess I imagined it._ She thought

"What's your name miss and how old are you?" he asked still turned around

"Well, I am Bella Swan and I am 25 years old."

Just then he turned around and she was met with the most beautiful face she has ever seen in her life. Her husband was a beauty of course. Compared to this creature though he seemed plain and boring. His eyes were intense and blue. They stared at me seeming to know something about me that I didn't and a small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, hello Bella. Do you remember me?"

**REVIEWS PLZ!** **Cliffy, Cliffy(: Next chapter will be in one of their P.O.V I was told that a good author doesn't change their P.O.V but you know what I'm not a good author so I won't care(: What do you think is going on with Edward? And who do you think this mysterious guy is? And how does he know Bella? Tell me what you think please. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!(: I would like at least 15 reviews for this story before I update. But then knowing me I might update anyways. I'm really excited about this. If I have time I might update another chapter today… but I might not. Tomorrow for sure tho? Well maybe depends on how many… yeah u know what it is REVIEWS I have. So giveme some love 'ight? Thank you if you do love ya all ! byesss and remember to click that delicious button down there to tell me you love me… or hate me… either way tell me wat ya think !(:**


	3. Jasper Hale

**Read and review please (: And thanks to everyone who put me as favourite author, favourite story, and story alerts (:**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Ughhhh another day of boring work at this modeling company. Why did I want to open this place in the first place? It's all because of Rosalie and how she wanted to be famous and all that money that mom left after she died of cancer. It was way more than I could ever know what to do with it so me and Rosalie opened this modeling company.

Just then I heard a ping notifying me that someone was here for the interview. On the add it said that it was for a new janitor. I chuckled to myself. Boy aren't they in a surprise today.

I sat on the other side of the desk my face turned away from the door just in case.

I heard the door open slowly and didn't turn around to acknowledge the person that just stepped in. I could hear her standing in the doorway unsure of what she should be doing. So I decided to help her out.

"Well, hello miss you may take a seat if you wish."

I heard the sound of the chair being pushed out a bit. Then it was quite and I decided to ask her the first question that popped in my head.

"What's your name miss and how old are you?"

"Well, I am Bella Swan and I am 25 years old."

I froze Bella Swan? As in the Bella Swan that I had a crush on in High School? This was impossible. I heard that she moved away with Edward. The thought of the name brought a bitter taste with it. How I wish I would have told her that Edward was a cheater. All through High School he cheated on her behind her back. One time it was Victoria and the other it was Lauren. Everyone knew but Bella. Poor Bella. The way she looked at him with adoration in her eyes. And how in turn he slept with every single girl in the school.

I whipped around my blond hair flying wildly. I turned and there she sat in all her beauty, my love from so many years ago. I looked into her chocolate orbs and found myself lost in them. I quickly snapped out of it and said a little too eagerly,

"Well, hello Bella. Do you remember me?"

She sat there staring at me for a what seemed like hours. How I wish to grab hold of her shoulders and shake her until she answered me and say that she did. The southern gentleman in me however held me back and told me to be patient.

Slowly she opened her mouth and replied,

"You seem familiar… but I don't remember you at this moment."

How those few words shattered my heart. My lovely Bella didn't remember me. I thought about how. How can my lovely Bella not remember me? Then I remembered I changed. I had changed from a scrawny dork into a handsome strong man.

I gave her a smile. The smile I knew that made girls week at their knees. She seemed to falter for a minute, but soon recover. She returned the smile, but it was a distracted smile. I sighed and sat down in my "boss" chair as Alice would like to call it. Oh Alice… what am I going to do about her? I brushed the thought aside and started the interview.

My eyes raked over her outfit and was pleased with what I saw. I nodded and wrote it down in a notebook I now held.

"Have you been to any other modeling company before?"

She shook her head and her beautiful brown hair swayed and settled around her shoulder. How I wish I could run my hands through her hand and hear her moan my name. I shook my head to clear away the thought and wrote that she haven't been to any modeling agency lately.

"How much do you weigh Bella?"

Her name rolled off my tongue and how I wish to say it every day.

She looked at me quizzically, probably wondering why I was asking this. I chuckled silently to myself only if she knew.

"Ummm… I haven't weighed myself lately but I weigh around 115."

I nodded my head and wrote that down. I was going to ask more question, but then an idea popped into my head.

If I except her now than she can work in my company and I get to see her every day. Beside I'm sure she'll be perfect. I nodded my head slowly and said to her looking at her expression,

"Bella, I'm not going to bother with the other question as I'm sure you would do great. Welcome to our company."

I raised my hand and she raised her tiny hand and put it into my hand.

When my skin touched her something like an electric current occurred and I hurriedly pulled my hands away."

She looked down a blush appearing on her face. I smiled noticing that she also felt it, too. Now to tell her the real reason why she was really here.

**The reason is going to be in the next chapter! Review Please! Thank you (: tell me what you think and what the real reason for her being here is?**


	4. The Real Reason

**Hello Readers (: Before I start I would like to remind everyone here to: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thank you if you do(: tell me what you think please (:**

B.P.O.V

Chapter 4: The Real Reason

I felt the current run through my arms like a shock. I think he felt it too because he pulled his hand away quickly. I recognized the feeling. It was 5 years ago but it was like it was only yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_I held my books and walked down the hallway with my hair covering my face. That's the reason why I didn't see him come towards me until it was too late. _

"_Ahhh." _

_I fell like a log on the ground on my behind and my books scattered in all directions before I could catch them._

"_I'm so sorry." Said a voice so smooth it was like a caress. _

_I remember at that time I wanted to know the owner of that voice, but was too shy to look up and see who it was. How silly of me. _

"_No it was my fault I should have seen where I was going." _

_I reached out to pick up one of my textbooks and he did too. A current ran through my arms like nothing that I have experienced before in my life._

_My head snapped up and crouching there in all his glory… my husband Edward Cullen._

_His blue eyes staring into my plain brown eyes, and like that I was in love with him. _

_Or was it just a mistake?_

_End of flashback…._

The time that it happened with me and Edward though was nothing as strong as this one. This one was like a burning sensation that I couldn't get my mind away from it. In some ways I would like to feel it again.

" Well…" he said awkwardness evident in his voice. "I think you should know who your new boss is. I'm Jasper. Jasper Hale."

I gasped.

" If you don't mind may I ask you a question?" I asked shyly not sure if this was okay especially when I just met him.

"Of course darling. I'll do anything for you."

His southern twang was there in his voice and it was cute.

"Well, I can't help but notice that your last name is Hale? Are you somehow related to Rosalie Hale?"

He was quite for a bit thoughtful.

"Well, you're not the first to ask me that question, and I'm not surprised that you asked." He laughed a sound that went straight to my lower area.

"Yes, I am Rosalie's brother."

"Oh, and I thought that it was a rumor, too." To think that I ever thought that Jasper was an old man.

" Well, yes I don't blame you because I don't go out in public much. I'm not one for too much attention."

I nodded my head understanding what he meant ever since high school I never wanted to be in the center of attention. Ever since marrying Edward though, I seemed to always be.

"As much as I would like to keep talking about me… I'm sure there will plenty of time for that later. Now I must tell you the real reason that you are here though."

"The real reason?"

"Yes, well… you see. I have a very peculiar way of looking for my models."

I nodded telling him to continue.

"And you see there are things that is best not to tell to the public or else there will be many problems."

"Ughhh huhhh…"

I'm not sure what this has anything to do with me.

"To make it short. You're our newest employee."

"WHAT?"

**Sorry this is a very short chapter but next one will be longer since it is the weekend and I will upload more (: As well… Next chapter will finish off the interview and it will also lead to Bella's new day as a model! YAYY! Ksoo if you want a really long one REVIEW! THANKS ANDN BYEES!**


	5. First day at modeling

**Hello this is for my lovely readers (: this is going to be uploaded a day before my birthday (: I hope you all a good weekend and the best of wishes for me ! (: hahahah anywaysss hear it is.**

Chapter 5: First day at Modeling

_How can this be? ME a model? From the day I was born I knew that I could never be a model. _

_First reason is that I was always considered to have 2 left foot and can't walk down a flat surface and not trip. How can I possibly be a model?_

I was going to open my mouth to state this when he raised his left hand to stop me.

"No, don't say it. I know what you want to say and I know that you have a problem with balancing, but how about we make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"How about a trial period. This trial period will be for both me and you. If you don't like the job after this time you can quit. Or if I think that you don't have the potential then I will fire you. Sounds reasonable?"

I pondered on the thought for a while and I decided that it sounded quite reasonable.

"Alright then… I have a question though,"

I bite on my bottom lip and was embarrassed to say the next thing.

"Yes, go ahead." He looked uncertain.

"Can I possibly get my pay early? My husband isn't working and we are in danger from paying our bills, that's why I'm here."

"Yeah, I guess. But then I expect you to work extra hard then."

"Yes, Sir!"

He laughed a magical sound and said. Alright then go outside and Jenna will give you the contract.

He smiled one last time and sat back down in his chair and motioned for me to leave. I looked at him for a second longer and exited from the same door I came in from. This is going to be one exciting job.

As I left the room a thought occurred to me. _How did he know about my walking problems? He also looked really familiar._

I shrugged it off and walked to the front desk to the women who first greeted me.

…

"Darlin Bella, Bella right? You look gorgeous. I see why he chose you! Oh those gorgeous curves. Let's get those curves to work okay? Here throw these on."

He threw me a whole bunch of clothes before I could blink and I only managed to reach out and catch a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans.

"Oh and by the way I am Seth."

He waved his hand around and mumbled to himself. I inwardly giggled and asked,

"Seth…"

"Yes, darling?"

"Where do I go to change?"

"Over there." He pointed his finger behind him to my right. And there was a door with a whole full length mirror hanging off of it that said my name on it.

"Yeah, I think I see it."

I sighed and opened the door and stepped in.

The shirt that he threw me was too tight for my liking but I had to admit that it was cute and it did make me look curvier. The jeans were just my size and it made my legs look long and thin. After I finished dressing I examined myself in the mirror. I looked good, but my hair and eyes looked so plain I thought about what they were going to do with it. **(srry I didn't feel like describing the outfit because it would be very wrong since I get really into it if I do.)**

I opened the door and stepped out. Seth was there in the entrance in an instant and he made a very gay looking expression.

"Ohh emmm geee. Darlin, you look almost as good as Rosalie, but shh don't tell her I said that dear or she'll be mad at me."

"Thank-you thought I really doubt it."

"Darling part of being a model is to have a lot of self esteem o. kay?" He split the word okay into two syllables.

"Alright, I'll try. So what now?"

"Now we do your hair. I can just imagine it curled…" The rest was lost as he did a whole bunch of movements with his hands and waved it around.

He spun me around and he pushed me towards one of those makeup tables.

"Okay sit hear while I call Emily. She'll do your hair for you."

"Alright."

He left then and I sat there by myself looking in the mirror examining myself and seeing the plainness in me. How can I be a model? This was the tenth time since signing that contract that I thought this. I still could not get over the fact that I was chosen.

I sighed and the door open then. I looked up in the mirror expecting to see Seth with Emily when I saw a wave of blond hair come through the door.

I gasped.

"Rosalie? Rosalie Hale?"

I jumped off my chair spinning around to look at the blond beauty that I wished I was for as long as I knew who she was, standing in front of me.

She looked at me her piercing blue eyes looking at me as though she can see through my soul.

"Yes, well hello Bella. You are as beautiful as they say."

I blushed and said,

"Thank-you. But I can't possibly compare to you."

"Oh , don't be silly now." She laughed a sound like music just like Jasper. Just then I was struck with the similarity between the two siblings. Even if I didn't ask I was sure they were siblings. It was just impossible to miss.

"Well, now Bella dear, have a seat and let me do your hair for you ." She gave me a stunning smile that showed off all her white teeth.

"A… are you sure?"

"Oh, don't be silly. If I say I'll do it I will do it. Now sit and let me show you the magic which I can do to your hair."

I obediently sat down and looked at my hands.

She came over and stood behind me and said alright well I think that curling your hair will be best fit with this outfit. I believe Alice will approve.

When Rosalie was almost done, Seth finally came back in with a girl in tow which I would think is Emily.

"Oh Rosalie dear… why are you here?"

He looked between me and Rosalie and looked almost afraid.

"Nothing at all. I decided that I like her and I would do her hair for her. Is there a problem with that?"

He took a glance at my hair and he looked happy with what he saw and said,

"OF COURSE NOT! Dear how could you say that? And by the way what you're doing is extraordinary."

"Of course Seth don't you know me? I have a talent in hair don't I?"

"Yes, yes."

He then noticed that Emily was still standing there and he waved a hand at her.

"Emily, sorry dear but we don't need you right now. Maybe later okay?"

"Yes, I'll be over at Alice helping her with her hair. Just give me a shout if you need me."

"Alright, thank-you dear."

"No problem."

Emily after taking a last glance at my direction she left. _What is she looking at?_ I thought.

"Alright all done she announced a little bit later."

I stood up and looked in the mirror.

"Oh!" I gasped.

My hair was in big ringlets down my back. She made it look shiny and bouncy and it look like there was way more volume in my hair then I ever saw in my life.

"Don't you like it?" Rosalie looked hurt and I hurried to reassure her.

"No I absolutely love it Rosalie. I never saw my hair looked better than this in my entire life. Thank-you so much." I went and hugged her. She was uncomfortable at first but hugged me back shortly.

"No problem. Now go out there and show them what you can do." She smiled at me and waved me off towards were Seth was standing with the camera ready.

There were flashes from ever direction and I just stood there posing in ever possible way that I can think of. After what seemed like a long time Seth was finally done.

He called me over and showed me the camera that he used to take my pictures.

"Darling look at these. I have never seen anything better. Well, other than Rosalie and Alice. For a beginner though I must say these are very, very well done."

"Thank-you Seth."

The pictures that I saw I could not even imagine that it would be me. I looked different and I looked fabulous. If I could say anything I would say that I looked almost as good as Rosalie and Alice.

After a while I packed up and finally went to go home. I called Angela since I didn't have a ride.

"So," Angela said I went into the car. "How did it go?"

"Angela it was the best thing that happened to me since I married Edward."

"Oh…"

**I rushed at the end soo sorry if it was a bad ending my parents are making me go out and fly a kite**** well anyways reviews pllzz and this is for my birthday soo plz enjoy (: **


	6. Love Is Not Forever

**Gooddd evening? Night I donmt know but this is the next chapter to the story(: and I am really happy because this story has received a lot of reviews and this makes me feel really happy. Andd I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a person and her story called:**

**xBrokenWingsx17 and her awesome story ****Sunrise with a moon****. **

**Anyways here is the next chapter : Ohh and this is an interesting chapter (:**

Chapter 6: Love is not forever

When I got home the door was unlocked and I pushed it open. Walking inside I found a pair of high heel shoes that were lying on the ground that I knew weren't mine as I didn't wear them due to my lack of coordination. I looked around and saw that no one was in the living room so I walked further in when I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Tell…she…right..."

"But…she'll…mad."

"…scared…tell…she needs…know"

I walked around the corner confused at who it was and what they were talking about.

"Who's in there?"

The sound stopped there and I walked in to see Jessica perched on the counter top in front of Edward a guilty look on their faces.

"Hi love, I didn't hear you come home."

"Yeah the door was open and I heard noises so I came to check it out."

"I heard you said something about tell her something? Tell who?"

Jessica and Edward exchanged a guilty look and I was instantly mad. _What was there that Jessica could know that I couldn't?_ I thought_. I am his wife after all!_

"Edward just tell me."

"Well… love, don't be mad, but..."

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT! That's awesome! When is it due?"

"Ummm… this winter."

I ran up to her and gave her a hug when it came to me when she didn't hug me back.

"Wh…who's the dad?"

_Tell me it's just me… please, please, please!_

Jessica and Edward shared another glance with each other.

_It's true! I thought. How could they! _

"Well… the dad is… Edward."

When she said the last word in the sentence it felt like my whole world shattered to a million pieces.

_Edward… my beautiful, trusting, Edward? How could he!_

The tears flooded to my eyes like a dam about to break and the water crashing out. But I held on. I held on to the tears, not letting them see my weak side.

I backed up towards the entrance of the kitchen. Edward took a step towards me, his face sad and concerned.

"STAND WERE YOU ARE!" I yelled

"How the *uck do you think that after what you did you think you have the right to look like that?"

I didn't even know I said that until I saw his face fall and regret flooded it.

"Don't you dare make that face with me!"

"Love, it was a mistake… you were away a…and I couldn't help it when she came over to look for you… I… I'm sorry love."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"L…Bella listen to me… I still love you. It was all an accident."

I took a deep breath and said as calmly as I could in this situation,

"I don't care weather you love me or you want to *uck with me. Just leave me the hell alone!"

I turned to Jessica and said,

"I don't want this piece of **it have him. Have I don't need him and I don't want him. I have a career now and I can take care of myself. Have this house too Edward I don't have to worry about the bills now."

And I laughed a dry fake laugh.

"A career?" Edward asked.

I turned my head back to him again and said,

"Yeah I have a job now. Don't be surprised when you see me on a poster or a commercial. I'm a model now."

And that was it I walked away. I didn't hear anyone behind me and it made the tears come out stronger.

_He really doesn't want me_. I thought _This is it… the end of our 5 year marriage. I always thought it would last for eternity, is now the past._

I walked away. Never looking back once. I walked for what seemed like forever when I hit into someone and fell backwards when strong arms caught me. I looked up and was surprised to see him there…

**Like? Or no like? Well next chapter is going to be Edward's POV lets see what's in that head of his. (MUHAHAHHA) I have a idea of what to do already. For Edward haters out there lett'sss just sayyy u might enjoy it a little more than the Edward fans(: I'm not going to say more. **

**Kso give me some love and REVIEW ! **


	7. AN

**I changed my pen name to Love2Laugh4Life btw ksoo yeah. I just don't want to have the old one it seemed soo plain… hahahha ksoo yeahhh this one is weird but its better than the old one just wanted to let my readers know (: **


	8. Is it Love or Lust?

**Soo excited to be writing this chapter right now! I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I will writing it! Now I will stop with the rambling and let you fabulous viewers enjoy !(: **

Edward's POV **(As promised)**

Chapter 7:

I dreaded telling Bella the fact that I lost my job but knew that it was inevitable. She had to know and I would convince her somehow to forgive me. I always do. This is because I have got her totally whipped. Ever since high school she was always one of my little puppets. She did as I told her and that's how she never found out that I slept with all the other girls in the class behind her back… and still is now.

The thought of Jessica got me all turned on. The thing that girl can do to me with her mouth.

_Jeez now I needed a cold shower again. Or I would go see her after I tell Bella the news…. Yes that it what I shall do._

I walked into the house and told her the news. As always she freaked out and started to yell at me.

"Edward!"

I inwardly sighed. Why can't she just be like Jessica. Whenever I told her the news that I lost my job she would instantly come to my side and comfort me. Like once…

_Flashback_

"_Jessica… I got bad news for you." _

"_What is it baby? Tell me and we'll deal with it together." _

"_I lost my job." _

"_Oh baby… it's your boss right? I remember seeing him… he was a total douche."_

"_You're not mad at me?"_

"_Course not babe. Come here."_

_And after that we f****ed like rabbits and when I got home and told Bella, not only wasn't she understanding, she kicked me out of bed and made me sleep on the sofa. _

_End of Flashback_

"Honey…"

I said trying to calm her down not trying to upset her more than she already was. When she got mad it tended to become a shouting match between me and her, and the neighbors would usually come and ask if it was alright and it was embarrassing.

"Listen to me it was a mistake. The boss is a total douche. You must to have known right? Did you see the way he was looking at you when you came to bring me my lunch last week? Let's just say the way he was looking at you was absolutely disgusting."

I tried to make it sound like it was the boss's fault because honestly it kind of was. Like she's my wife even if I didn't love her as much as I use to be but it still made me jealous. Yes, I'm a total control freak, but trust me I know what's best for her.

Bella looked at me with disbelief and said,

"Edward you should stop blaming other people for the things that you have done wrong. It was you who threw that mop at him and said that he was a freaking retard and didn't have a god damn life."

Is this woman serious? How can she blame it all on me? I was defending Jessica because Marcus, my boss asked if she wanted to get in bed with him. I got mad and threw a mop at him. Besides it barely hit him.

I held in my anger and reached out to her when she snapped at me,

"Don't touch me."

The anger in her voice was evident so I decided to change tactic.

"I'm really sorry hon. I won't do it again I promise you. Today was a bad day okay? I'll say sorry to him tomorrow and it'll all be fine."

"Forget it, you won't go tomorrow anyways."

Wait? How did she know that? I decided not to ask and just wanted this to end so I could get going to Jessica's house and tell her what happened and how much I want to tell Bella to get lost and for Jessica to officially be with me.

So I decided to play dumb and say,

"Edward… I'm not dumb. I've been living with you for the last 5 years and I know what you do. You walk down to Tim Hortons and just sit there and then come home and say that you went."

Hmm… she's not dumb? Yeah right. That's why me and Jessica has been sleeping together for the last 2 years and she never found out about it. And all those other girls in high school. I wanted to snort or say something, but again decided against it.

"Fine then I will find a new job tomorrow."

Yeah right. I only said this because I was hoping that she would forgive me and that it would give me an excuse for sleeping over the night at Jessica's instead of coming home.

"I hope so."

She turned her back and walked away. When she was out of sight. I rang Jessica and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

She sounded a bit breathless and I wondered what she was doing. It seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Hey babe, it's me Edward."

"Oh Edward." She all but moaned into the phone. "Wait a second."

I heard the phone being muffled and she came back a second later sounding less breathless.

"Edward are you coming over now?"

"Yeah baby, you know me too well." I whispered into the phone so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Alright I'm going to get ready for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Bye , see you in a few." She made a kissing sound and hung up.

"I scribbled a note to her telling her that I was going to Laurent's house and slipped out the door.

…

When I got to Jessica's she opened the door for me and told me that she had some news to tell me. She looked scared and in a panic and I wondered what was wrong.

"Jessica what's wrong?"

"Edward.." sniffle "I…I think I'm …p…pregnant!"

By the end of the sentence she was sobbing uncontrollably and I was just standing there not knowing what to do.

_Jessica's pregnant? How could she? She said that she was on the pills the first time that we slept together? _

"A…are you sure? You said you were on the pills."

Jessica looked up at me and her eyes were all read and it looked like she had been crying for a while.

"Yeah I am. But the pills that I have been taking are cheaper kinds and there was a girl I knew that used it too, but it didn't work for her either…"

She started to sob again and I thought about it and asked,

"How did you first find out? And when?"

"After you c…called… I was downstairs getting ready when I felt like throwing up. And then I thought that it was weird since I didn't eat anything or I didn't feel sick. I counted the days and saw that my period was a week late already."

I sat down on the sofa in defeat and thought about what I was going to do now. I put my head into my hands and sat there.

I felt Jessica sit next to me and she asked,

"Y…you're not going to make me get an abortion right? 'Cause I can't… or you're not going to not take care of me and the baby, right?"

I raised my head and looked at Jessica and her tear streaked face.

"Baby… I wouldn't do that to you and _my _baby."

"Okay…"

And she broke out into crying again, but this time on my shoulder.

…

After hours of just sitting there I decided that this is the time to tell Bella about me and her.

"Jessica, babe. We have to tell Bella. I'll get a divorce and we'll live together."

"Jessica looked up at me and said,

"Really, you'll do that? Yes, of course."

"I thought you needed her though. You know 'cause of your dad?"

"Screw him. I don't care. I'll tell him we got a baby and he'll just still have to keep doing it."

"Okay."

" Come on." I stood up and held her up with me. "Let's go tell her."

We got to the house 15 minutes later and I saw that Bella wasn't home. I wonder what she's doing out this early?

I led Jessica into the kitchen and got her something to eat since she said that she was hungry.

"We have to tell her Jessica she has the right to know."

"But, she'll be really mad. And I don't know if I can handle that right now."

"Don't be scared. She needs to know. And plus I'll be here and I'll tell you this. I'm glad to be rid of her. All she does is complain and nag."

I said this hoping to make her feel better.

Suddenly I heard someone say,

"Who's in there?"

I froze and so did Jessica. I looked towards the kitchen entrance and saw Bella enter the doorway.

"Hi love, I didn't hear you come home."

I looked towards Jessica apologetically at calling Bella my love. She looked away and I inwardly cussed myself. 5 years of habit is hard to break.

"Yeah the door was open and I heard noises so I came to check it out. I also heard you said something about tell her something? Tell who?"

Me and Jessica exchanged a glance and when I turned back to Bella she looked mad.

_Ah… hell no not already!_ I thought.

"Edward just tell me."

She asked for it I thought.

"Well…love don't be mad, but…"

There it was again the word love. Why can't I stop saying that? I gave Jessica another apologetic look and again she looked away.

"I'm pregnant."

Jessica said now facing Bella. What the f***. Did she want to die? She knew that Bella when she got mad was not good. They were good friends in high school too.

"WHAT! That's awesome! When is it due?"

I was surprised by her reply at first when it dawned on me that she still didn't get who the father of this baby was.

"Ummm… this winter."

_This winter? How does she know? She never told me this? I have to ask her later. _

She then ran up to her and gave her a hug. She was facing the wall so I couldn't see her face.

"Wh…who's the dad?"

I saw her body grow tense and I knew she hit the jackpot.

I gave Jessica a look and Jessica said,

"Well… the dad is… Edward."

I saw her back up towards the entrance of the kitchen and I took a step towards her. Even though I no longer loved her, but all the years of living and dating her got me a little bit worried about her.

Come on even if you were a heartless freak you would care a bit for the person you dated and lived with for 5 years right?

"STAND WHERE YOU ARE!"

Okay… well maybe not when you're mad. You don't need comforting.

"How the *uck do you think that after what you did you think you have the right to look like that?"

I was sorry. But not for her. I was sorry for Jessica and how she had to witness this scene. She had _my _baby and what she needed was rest and not to be seeing this sight in front of her. I was also a little sorry however for her since she really didn't deserve this. But it's all the better for her to know early than late.

"Don't you dare make that face with me!"

"Love, it was a mistake… you were away a…and I couldn't help it when she came over to look for you… I… I'm sorry love."

I tried to comfort her. Trying to make it seem like I was truthful. I didn't need to be blame for suicide now too I already had enough on my mind.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"L…Bella listen to me… I still love you. It was all an accident."

_I love you? Why did I say that? I didn't love her. Not anymore… right? I loved Jessica and my baby. I didn't want to live all my life with someone who didn't know how to care for me and all she knows how to do is nag. Right that's it. It's just instincts from living with her._

I held my breath when I saw that she calmed down.

_Hopefully she won't come running back to me. Please, please, please._

"I don't care weather you love me or you want to *uck with me. Just leave me the hell alone!"

I looked at her glad that she wasn't running back to me. Somewhere though it hurts. Her words stab through me.

_Why does it hurt? _

She turned to Jessica and said,

"I don't want this piece of **it have him. Have I don't need him and I don't want him. I have a career now and I can take care of myself. Have this house too Edward I don't have to worry about the bills now."

She laughed a scary sounding laugh. One that was filled with sarcasm and hatred.

_Wait she had a job? How come I didn't know this._ I got mad then. _How come I didn't know that she had a job?_

She looked back at me and the hatred, the hurt, the sadness, the betrayal. Was clearly seen in her eyes as they fell on my face.

"Yeah I have a job now. Don't be surprised when you see me on a poster or a commercial. I'm a model now."

_A model. I don't want anyone to see _my_ Bella on a poster wearing all those skimpy clothing… showing all that skin and her fabulous body. How dare she not ask _my _permission!_

While I was rambling on in my head I didn't notice that she walked away, until I heard the door slam shut.

If only I had followed my heart and followed after her. Maybe… maybe things would had turned out different.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Okay so first off I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It is very long and the longest chapter I have written yet. Review and tell me how everyone feels about this please (: **

**Secondly I would ask if any of my lovely viewers are comfortable with writing lemon scenes? I'm not comfortable with writing them therefore I'm asking if anyone is willing to write it for me and send me the link. I would then post the link on my prof. and give you full credit for it! If anyone is interested pm or review and tell me. I will give you more details on how it will work. Just review and tell me or pm me. Either way… just contact me (: **


	9. Comfort

**HELLOO EVERYONE ! School for me is finally over and Im happy. sortaa...  
anyways I won't bore you guys with my boring life and just go on with the story(:**

Chapter 9: Jasper POV

I can't get her out of my mind ever since this morning and when I saw her standing there comfortable and posing like a goddess. I walked down the street and wandering around just trying to find a face that would catch my attention.

I walked for about a few minutes when something or someone hit me. My reflexes reacted and I reached out to grab what hit me when I felt that it was a someone.

I looked down and was met with the most hypnotizing pair of brown chocolate orbs. I couldn't find the will to look away. The spell was broken when she sniffled and for the first time I notIced that she was crying.

"Bella what's wrong ? "

Did something happen to her ? Possibilities swam around my head making me more worried by the second that she took to answer me.

Finally she wiped at her tears and said,

"Nothing is wrong...I've got to go."

She walked by me and I didn't have a heart to leave her in this state. I knew that I was nothing to her…for god's sake she doesn't even remember who I am. The thing is though I want to leave a good impression for her. I want her to be able to think of me and know that I am there for her.

So I grabbed her arm and stopped her before she could get far. She didn't turn around, but she did stop and for that I was grateful.

"Bella… would you like to come with me to this place please? I would like to have your company for this evening…if you don't mind, of course."

I mentally begged that she wouldn't say no, and that she needed my company right now as much as I needed hers.

She didn't answer me right away and it made me worry that she was about to decline when she finally answered me.

"Sure… there's nothing for me to do right now anyways."

She added a little sigh at the end and it broke my heart that she was so sad.

I grabbed her hand and the spark that ignited in the morning that I saw her sparked yet again. In the corner of my eyes I saw that she was now staring at me and I wondered what she was thinking.

When we got to my car I opened the passenger door for her like a gentleman that my mom raised me to be and closed the door behind her as she sat down. I jogged over the driver's side and got in.

I looked over at Bella and was again struck by her beauty. _If only she knew how I felt._ I thought. I looked away before she noticed and would think something of me and started the engine. I didn't know where I was going yet, but decided that I would just go to the first place that came into my mind.

I drove for a while enjoying her company and the comfortable silence that was between us. I glanced at her again for the 6th time this evening and saw that she was looking out the window at the scenery. I looked away and felt her shift in her seat.

"Where are we going?"

Her sweet voice said. It sounded sad and again I felt the unfamiliar feeling of sadness that came when I heard and saw how sad she was.

"It's a secret darling."

_Darling?_ Where did that come from. I thought._ I never called anyone that before… not even Alice._

The thought of Alice brought me the feeling of betrayal and sadness again. I still couldn't believe she would do that to me. After all these years of being together, I still couldn't believe that she would betray me so easily.

_Maybe I should let her explain to me._ I thought. _When I saw her she didn't say anything though. She didn't even try to explain. Maybe… just maybe… she was forced too._

Suddenly I knew where we should go. This was the place that I brought Alice to the first night that we spent together. The night that I made love to her and how she vowed to me that she would love and cherish our relationship as much as I would. How she promised that she wouldn't do something to me that would make me feel betrayed. And now…

I gripped the steering wheel harder and my knuckles turned white. I let go of the steering wheel a little bit and looked over at Bella. Somehow she managed to calm me down just by being here.

I made an abrupt turn which led into a small unpaved road. When it got to the end I stopped the car and shut off the engine.

I opened the door and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Bella. She seemed surprise at the gesture and that got me to wonder who she has been with all this time.

_Is she still with Edward? _The thought made me cringed and I hoped with all my heart that she found out about what he did and was no longer with him and married someone worthy of her.

"Do you trust me Bella?"

She hesitated a bit and finally nodded her head.

"Alright, then close your eyes. Don't worry I would never let anything happen to you."

I gave her a smile and she returned it with a sad one.

"I know and I trust you. Well, at least I think I can."

She looked down and a sad and depressed look crossed her face. At that moment I decided that when we got to the place I would ask her what happened whether she liked it or not.

"Alright, close your eyes and just trust me to lead you."

She closed her eyes and I grabbed her hand and started to lead her into the forest. The exact forest where me and Alice first made love.

I let out a small sigh and continued to walk leading Bella behind me.

When we got to the opening in the forest I let go of her hand and said,

"Okay you can open your eyes now."

I studied he features as she slowly opened her eyes and stared out at the scenery in front of her.

She gasped and took a step forward.

"J…Jasper this place is wonderful! How did you know it was here?"

I shrugged not ready to tell her about my past yet and how I knew this place. I was grateful that she didn't press for details instead she walked to the center of the clearing and I saw the sun shine down on her and how she looked so much happier. I was glad and decided that this was the time to ask her about what happened.

I walked up to her and sat down. I patted the grass next to me motioning for her to sit down beside me.

She sat down and as if she knew what I was about to ask she said,

'Have you ever felt that you have been so betrayed that you didn't know who you could por couldn't trust anymore?"

She looked over at me and her chocolate orbs stared at me showing me all the sadness in them.

When I didn't answer she continued looking forward again now.

"Of course you haven't." She laughed a dark laugh and continued.

"Well… I have and it's… it's not a good feeling. Do you know how it feels like to come home from work to see that your husband and best friend has news for you and the news is that your husband has got your best friend pregnant?"

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes but she blinked rapidly refusing to let them show.

" I felt… I felt as if my life was over. As if I couldn't breathe and as if the world has ended."

Suddenly her voice was filled with anger and she stood up.

"How could her do this to me?"

She looked at me now all the anger present in her facial expression and eyes.

"Are all the guys in the world like this? I thought he was loyal, loving, responsible, and most importantly that he l…loved me."

Now the tears fell. They fell hard and heavy. Her body shook as she could no longer hold in the tears. She fell to the ground in front of me and she was sobbing into her hands.

I hated the person who caused her to be like this. I longed to rip out his limbs and shred it to million tiny pieces and burn them in a fire.

I looked at her and nudged myself closer hugging her to me.

"I know how you feel… the same thing happened to me."

Her sobs slowed down and she looked up at me and said,

"Oh… I didn't know… I'm sorry if I… was a little harsh."

"Honey… I was never mad… I know how you feel… I've been through it."

And like that her anger was gone. We sat there till dawn her in my arms just enjoying each other's company.

**This is not the last chapter. There will be waayyyy more drama (: it's only the beginning. And sorry for the long wait on this update. I was out of school already but it very busy. But here it is and enjoy (: Review plz!**


	10. Jelousy

**This is the next chapter and I hope that everyone will enjoy it(: I plan on updating almost everyday but I don't think that is possible for this week because I have to go to school tomorrow and the 29****th****. Kso maybe I'll update another chapter later this week. And so I'll make this chapter extra long thank you and review please (:**

Chapter 9:

Jasper surprised me when he said that he also experienced something like that before. How could anyone betray Jasper?

I've only known him for a day yet he seemed like such a nice, compassionate person. He was also a gentleman. How could anyone be so heartless?

I sighed, and walked to the house that used to belong to me. I took out the keys laying in my pocket and hoped with all my might that Edward didn't change the lock yet.

The key slid in and turned effortlessly and I breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't too desperate to keep me out.

I walked into the house and was surprised to see Edward sitting there alone on the couch staring at the blank T.V screen.

I took off my shoes and the heel fell on the ceramic floor causing a thud. Edward turned around and a smile started to form on his lips. I stared at him blankly and walked past him to our... no his bedroom.

I felt him follow behind me. I stood there deciding on what stuff I should bring with me to the apartment that Jasper helped me find.

His arms slowly snaked around my waist and he breathed into my ears saying,

"Bella I knew you would come back to me... you could never be mad at me for long."

And that was it, I snapped. I turned around in his arms and gave him a menacing, bitter smile.

" Edward get your filthy, dirty , cheating hands off of me! Who the f*** do u think you are? How dare you cheat on me and think that I would come back to you? I'm still young and I have a future ahead of me. Now get your cheating $$ out of this room!"

By the end of the sentence I was panting hard and my vision was turning red at the corner. Edward knew the state I was in and he was smart enough to leave.

I went to the door and locked it. Then I grabbed a suitcase and went to the closet. I grabbed all of my clothes and threw them into the suitcase not bothering to pack them. After that was done I grabbed another suitcase for my shoes and I again just threw them in. I walked around the room and stuffed all of my other stuff like sunglasses, purses and other stuff into a duffle bag and threw all of my important stuff like insurance for my car and social security number into my purse. After giving a good look around the room making sure everything that belonged to me was gone I grabbed the two suitcases, my duffel and my purse and walked out of the room.

When Edward saw me his eyes grew wide and he stood up.

"Y...you're leaving? Can't you forgive me?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really expect me to forgive him after he cheated on me and got my "best friend" pregnant?

"Edward you cheated on me."

"I...It was an at the moment thing."

I laughed at him and gave him one of my infamous don't-joke-around-with-me look and said,

"Wow... then you must of had a lot of moments then," I made quotation marks sign around "moments" and continued, " Besides you got the girl pregnant, you have to take responsibility."

And like that I walked out.

When I got to the apartment I somehow felt relieved. I felt at peace with myself and for the first time I found out I was never really in love.

I thought back to the last time when I would have that spark with Edward. And the only time was back when we were in high school.

I sat like that for a while and I figured that I fell out of love somewhere along the lines of our marriage but never knew it. It still hurts though knowing that he cheated on me. Less though as I came to the conclusion that I no longer wanted him either. I sighed and was about to go and shower when my phone rang.

I looked at the phone and wondered who would call this late and who knew my number, and decided that there was only one person.

"Hello darling. Are you settled yet?"

Jasper's voice rang out from the other line. I smiled despite the state I was in at the word darling. Somewhere along the lines of our relationship I had become darling or honey instead of Bella. I personally didn't mind though and never bothered to fix him when he called me that.

"Yes, I am Jasper. It's really nice of you to call and check."

"It's no big deal. Well, I guess I'll leave you to shower then?"

It was weird how he knew that what I needed was a shower, but then again we seem to always know what each other was thinking.

"That would be great. I'll call you later then?"

"Feel free; I'm usually up late."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

I hung up and slowly dragged myself into the bathroom in my bedroom.  
_

After a nice clean shower I unpacked all my belongings and settled down on the bed and dialed Jasper's number.

He picked up on the third ring and his voice rang through sounding sleepy and tired.

"Hello?"

I giggled and said,

"Jasper, if you're sleeping then I'll let you sleep. I'll call you in the morning"

"I wasn't sleeping."

His voice sounded more alert and I giggled again at his lie.

"Whatever Jasper. "

"Ughh… yeah I was sleeping but now I'm up anyways. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better and I also just found out something when I was sitting there when I just got back."

I bit my bottom lip and was contemplating whether or not I should tell Jasper.

"Oh what is it?"

When I didn't answer right away Jasper said,

"It's alright darling. If you don't want to tell me now you don't have to. When you're ready then you can."

When I heard that it made my heart feel happy for some weird reason. I decided that it was because Jasper was the first person to ever really tell me that. With Edward it was always.

"You have to tell me what you're thinking or else we can't deal with it together."

Now that I think about it though, it was a load of B.S. It was probably because he was worried I suspected something about him cheating on me or that he was a possessive freak.

"Thank you Jasper. Even though I just knew you today, you have been nothing but kind and comforting to me."

When Jasper didn't answer me right away I was starting to wonder if he was asleep again or if he was away.

"Jasper? Are you still there?"

"Hmm… yeah I am. Sorry I was just thinking."

Jasper's voice sounded depressed and again I wonder what it was. I decided not to press him for details as he didn't make me tell him either.

_If he is ready he will tell me._ I thought to myself.

The rest of the night me and Jasper talked with each other about how my life had been and such. We talked to 1 in the morning. We finally hung up when I sounded tired and Jasper stated that I needed to sleep so that I can look refreshed tomorrow for work. We said our byes and hung up.

I laid down and was asleep before I knew it.

When morning came I got out of bed and got ready for work. I wonder how today was going to turn out to be like. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans that hugged me in the right places to make me look curvy but not too curvy, a cami. With a huge t-shirt that hung off one of my shoulders. I completed the look with a wide black belt and black pumps. I wanted to look somewhat professional considering I was a model now.

I but on some cover up to hide the dark circles under my eyes and some mascara and eyeliner, and got ready to leave. I grabbed my oversized sunglasses and walked outside.

When I got to the last step of the apartment I remembered that I forgot my car keys in one of the bags that I packed yesterday. I was going to go back up the stairs when I heard a car honk. I turned around and was surprised to see Jasper getting out of the driver's side.

He was wearing a v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body like a glove that showed off his six packs nicely and a pair of jeans that hung low on his waist. He also had on some aviators that made him look fabulous.

"Hey darling. Need a lift?"

I looked at him and he explained.

"Well… I was just passing by and decided to take you out to get some breakfast before we went to work. I already called in to tell them that you would be coming in late."

He looked down at the ground as he finished his sentence. I walked up to him and said,

"That would be nice Jasper, thank you."

I smiled at him and he returned the smile. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed the door behind me. After he got inside and started the engine I asked,

"Where are we going for breakfast?"

"I was thinking Starbucks or Tim Hortons."

I thought for a bit at the choices and decided that I wanted to go to Tim Hortons since they have the most delicious breakfast. The B.E.L.T.

"Tim Hortons would be nice."

"Your wish is my command."

I giggled at that and he smiled at me. The rest of the ride there was spent in comfortable silence. When we got there Jasper got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side. I decided to let him open the door for me as he seemed determined to do it and I didn't mind it.

"Thank you."

I said as I stepped out of the car.

"No problem."

We walked for a bit and then he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him wondering what was wrong but couldn't see anything as his sunglasses where covering his eyes.

I decided to ask him later and just went along with it and out my arms around his waist. He seemed surprised and looked down at me. I pretended that I didn't notice and just continued to walk.

When we got inside I found a table in the back and sat down with him across from me.

"What was that all about?"

"Well… some people were staring at me and you so I kind of made it look like we were together. I'm sorry since I didn't ask you."

I looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright I didn't mind. So what do you want to drink? I'll go order."

"No, I'll go."

I shot him a look and he instantly knew not to protest with me.

"I'll have a dark coffee and a B.E.L.T"

"Alright I'll be back in a sec."

I walked off to order our food. The line was long and as I was standing there a young guy in his twenties walked up behind me. He was alright looking and he was fit. Not as fit as Jasper but he was comparable to him.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"Hey there beautiful. My name's James do you have any plans this evening?"

I gave him a dirty look and said,

"Yes I do. But even if I did I wouldn't be going out with someone like you."

He pretended to be hurt and said,

"That hurts you know. But oddly enough pretty lady with a mouth likes you is even hotter."

He leaned in closer to me and he took a lock of my hair in his hands and smelt it. I shoved him away hard and he suddenly looked angry.

"What was that for? Don't pretend that you don't like me. Look at this body. How can you possibly deny it? Now playing hard to get and come with me."

_Is this guy serious? _I thought.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? I don't want you nor do I like you f***ing body. Now get your f***ing ss out of here!"

He looked at me and gave me a dirty look before turning around and walking away. I looked over to Jasper's direction to see if he saw what happened there to see that there was a blond chick standing in front of him bent over showing off her cleavage in his face.

Finally it was my turn and I ordered the food quickly and walked to our table.

"Baby, I got our food."

I walked up to Jasper and put the food on the table and sat down on his lap. He seemed surprised but hugged me around the waist and said to the blond girl.

"This is the girl I was telling you about. Bella this is Victoria and Victoria this is my _girlfriend _Bella."

I was shocked when he said girlfriend, but pretended that I wasn't.

"Oh Victoria is it? What a lovely lady you are. Do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Yes I do."

She said and walked away. I laughed and slid out of Jasper's embrace and retrieved my seat across from him.

"Thank goodness you were there or else I wouldn't know what to do. She just wouldn't take no for an answer. Huh…"

I laughed and took a bite out of my breakfast burger and said,

"I know what you mean. There was this guy up there earlier who said that I liked his body and was just playing hard to get. Ha what a joke."

I looked at Jasper and saw his eyes darken slightly.

"Is he still here?"

He looked around the restaurant and I said,

"No, no he left when I pushed him and told him to get his butt out of here. Umm… with a bit more language."

"Ahh… I see. Well, I'm glad that's over with."

I smiled at him and he returned it. We hurriedly finished my sandwich and drove to the modeling company.

_Another day of work._ I thought.

**B.E.L.T for those in the states and don't have Tim Hortons is a type of breakfast that you can order at Tim Hortons.**

**B stands for Bacon, E stands for Eggs, L stands for lettuce and T stands for tomatoes. This is pronounced belt.**

**Tim Hortons is also a restaurant or whatever you want to call it like Starbucks. Just Canadian Form. **

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this and I hope that this wasn't too long that it got boring. Well the next chapter is when she finally meets Alice. And the problem between Jasper and alice is unraveled to Bella. So be patient and I will update the next chapter soon… maybe Friday? But yeah Review and tell me how you think! The more reviews I have the faster I will update (:**


	11. Photo Shoot

**This chapter is dedicated to**** SapphireMouseWhitlockHale. My Canadian friend that inspire me to write this chapter (: **

**Oh and to get another thing straight is that the apartment Jasper did not buy it for her. He simply helped her find it. **

**There will be 3 different POV's in this chapter. So just be warned.**

Chapter 10: **(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't get my mind off of Bella since the time in the woods. Somehow I felt the need to be near her and to comfort her whenever she is down. I also felt the need to kill the bastard who made her this sad and depressed. I still needed to ask for the name of her husband, but then I didn't want to push her into telling me something that she wasn't ready yet.

The feeling became more intense after I hung up from the conversation we just had. I laid there on the bed unable to sleep. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I haven't done this in such a long time. Thinking back the last time I did this was when I was trying to promote the company and when Alice wanted me to do it with her. I didn't like the spotlight but at the time I agreed.

I picked up the phone and made a few phone calls.

After it was all done it was 3 in the morning so I decided to get some sleep before tomorrow since it would be a big day.

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella go get ready and I will meet you in a bit." Jasper said his voice sounded eager.

"You will meet me? For what?" I was a bit nervous since I was having a shoot today and wondered why he would want to see me.

"You'll see." As if sensing my nervousness he added,

"Don't worry I think you'll like it." He flashed me a brilliant smile and walked off hands in his pockets.

I walked the opposite way from him wondering what this was all about when I got to the dressing room.

"Bella… dear where have you been?" A very gay sounding Seth ran out and was breathing hard.

I looked at him and said,

"Umm.. I was out with Jasper? I thought he said that he called in and said that I would be late?"

"Yes, but we have to get ready now for your shoot."

He grabbed me by the ushered me into the room and threw me a pile of clothes.

I grabbed at the pants first and saw that he gave me a pair of white skinny jeans. I wore them on and they fit like a glove and showed off my curves. The next was a cami. And a black leather jacket was also piled on top. I wore those on and the black leather jacket was a little high so it showed off some of my skin. I finished the outfit with a pair of black pumps. **(Outfits link in my profile)**

I walked out of the room to hear Seth gasp and say,

"Bella dear, my how this style suites you. I have to keep that in mind."

The last part he said it more to himself and I just stood there staring at myself in the mirror.

I was then ushered off to do my makeup. Emily also came in to do my hair.

After I was all primped up and Seth decided that I was ready to go out there and rock the photo shoot; as he put it, I walked out and saw Jasper sitting there in one of those fancy director chairs sunglasses perched on his head.

He saw me, smiled and stood up and I noticed that we were matching. He was wearing white skinny jeans as well, which were a little baggy and they made his legs look longer and made him look fabulous. He was wearing converses and I giggled at the thought of him in heels. Perched on his head was a pair of aviators which he slipped on before walking up to me to lead me to the photo shoot area. **(Outfits link in my profile.)**

When we got there I turned towards him and asked,

"You're doing this with me?"

He looked at me and nodded his head and rewarded me with a brilliant smile. I felt my head skip a beat in my chest and I wonder what this new feeling was. I never felt it even with Edward back in High School.

I felt my lips form a smile in return to his and I was again struck by this surge of happiness that ran through my body giving me a feeling of adrenaline pumping through me. Suddenly I felt as if I could do anything and I was so much more confident.

The photographer said that the theme for this photo shoot was " Couple in Love"

When I first heard the theme I thought that it was funny and never thought that me and Jasper would actually have to act like one until we started posing.

"Okay Jasper I want you to hold onto Bella's waist and Bella move your head so that it is facing me and Jasper move your face so it looks like you're about to kiss her cheek."

I looked up at Jasper and he had an amused look on his face. I pretended that I was not affected by the closeness of his lips and his body. I just stood there forming a huge fake smile on my face.

"Bella you're too stiff. Loosen up a bit."

Jasper blew into my ear and whispered.

"That's right darling I won't bite you… yet."

I smiled at his words and I hugged him back at the waist and I heard the photographer yell,

"That's right. Perfect! Beautiful! Okay gimme another one! Fabulous!"

The rest of the evening was spent Jasper trying to make me loosen up by tickling me and doing an assortment of other things.

By the end of the day I was totally exhausted and was informed that these photo would be on the Rogue Magazine tomorrow.

I thanked him for his hard work and was led outside by Jasper. I smiled up at him and he smiled back and asked,

"Did you want to go out and eat?"

"Sure. Just let me change first."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the car."

I walked to the dressing room and changed quickly into my normal clothes. I yelled out a buy to Seth, grabbed my purse and ran out to meet jasper at the car."

I walked up to the car to see Jasper leaning against the hood. He heard me walk up and turned and looked at me. I stood by the passenger side not bothering to open it knowing that Jasper would come and open it.

Just as I expected he walked over and opened the door.

"I love how you are already catching up."

"Yeah, it is a bit hard to miss."

He laughed halfheartedly and mumbled something way too low for me to hear.

I got into the car and waited for Jasper to come over to the passenger side. After he got in and started to drive out of the parking lot I asked him,

"Why didn't you tell me today's shoot was going to be with you?"

He looked over at me and looked back at the front.

"I wanted it to be a secret. I'm sorry if you're mad."

_Mad? _I thought. _Why would I be mad? It was the best thing that happened to me since getting this job._

"I'm not mad. Just surprised."

"It's good then. Did you enjoy it?"

I blushed and he took it as a yes.

I was too busy remembering the whole video shoot that I didn't notice that we already got to the restaurant.

"We're here!"

I looked up at the restaurant and remembered reading that it was one of the most expensive restaurant in Seattle.

"Jasper this place is really expensive. Can we go somewhere a little cheaper?"

"Bella, don't be silly. This is to celebrate our first photo shoot together and I'm paying. So whether you liked it or not you're coming with me."

I was going to argue but saw that he looked determined . Letting out a sigh I said,

"Fine, but next time I'm paying."

"Fine with me."

I waited for him while he circled the car and opened the door.

When we got inside some elevator music was playing and it looked expensive. A few people were sitting talking quietly to each other and the people turned as we walked into the restaurant. I looked over at Jasper to see if he noticed but he just kept on walking.

We took our seats and I decided to ask Jasper what that was all about.

'Jasper, why where they staring at us?

"It's because we're one of the youngest people here."

I looked around and noticed that the staring faces were either of old men or old ladies. The ladies were of course staring at Jasper, though I thought a saw an older women staring my way. I looked away quickly just in case she got any ideas and continued to look around the room.

"Darling stop looking and see what you would like to eat."

I blushed and picked up the menu to see what they had.

I saw that they had weird sounding food on there and some of them I thought was even French but wasn't sure. I looked at the prices of some of the food and noticed that some of the dishes were close to 100 dollars. I gasped quietly and Jasper looked up.

"What's wrong darling?"

"Jasper… some of the food here is close to 100 dollars!"

I quietly yelled at him.

He laughed and said,

"Bella, that's not a problem order whatever you like. I think that I can afford you one meal here without going bankrupt."

"Fine, but next time I'm choosing where we're eating."

"Okay, now order."

I sighed and decided on seared scallops with pan-fried quail egg and crispy bacon. I really didn't know what that was but I ordered it anyways. When Jasper heard that he looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

As the waiter walked away Jasper stared at me and asked,

"You didn't know what that was did you ."

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. I blushed and he knew it was true. I stood up then and excused myself saying I had to go to the washroom. In truth though I only wanted to escape from the embarrassment.

I returned from the washroom a few minutes later and saw that Jasper was talking on the phone. I was within earshot so I heard part of the conversation.

"Alice… I'm not going to talk about that with you right now."

He cups his face in his hands and sighs in exasperation.

I didn't know what Alice said in the other side but Jasper looked up an annoyed expression on his face.

"No… I'm not out with anyone Alice I'm with…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when the other person on the other side of the line cut him off short.

"Okay I'll meet you in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone then and I felt sadness overwhelm me. Who was this Alice and why couldn't he tell her that he was with me?

I composed myself quickly and walked back to the table giving Jasper a forced smile. He seemed not to notice still thinking deeply to himself.

"Jasper, are you alright?"

I pretended like I didn't hear the exchange between Jasper and Alice.

He looked up then and gave me a weak smile.

"I'm alright. I'm sorry but I have an appointment with someone so I can't eat with you today. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah, if you're busy it's alright then."

Truthfully it wasn't alright. In these few days that I have known Jasper I have somehow felt attached to him, and knowing that he had lied about being with me made me feel unwanted and like he was just using me.

"Alright, then let's leave."

He stood up then and was going to go over to my side helping me up, but I stood up myself surprising him.

I waited while he paid the bill at the counter and walked outside with him.

"Would you like me to give you a ride?"

"No."

My voice sounded harsh and he looked surprise so before he could answer I added,

"I mean it's alright. If you're busy then go ahead."

I gave him another forced smile and this time he seemed to notice. He was going to ask what was wrong when a taxi went by and I stuck my hand out signaling that I needed the ride and walked to the taxi as it stopped. Before I got in I waved at him and told the taxi to go to the destination I told him.

Before the taxi rounded the corner I looked back and saw Jasper standing there staring at the taxi as it went further.

**Edward's POV:**

I was walking down the aisles at one of the supermarket looking for the soup that Jessica wanted me to get.

Ever since she got pregnant she ate more and she had no interest in doing anything around the house claiming that she was tired. At these time was when I really noticed how good it was I had it back when Bella was still with me.

Bella… I wonder how she is. Ever since she left I had this weird pang in my chest like something was missing. But whenever I thought over what I didn't have I would come up with nothing. I had a family… well to be family.

I had a hot wife and everything that I ever wanted in my life, but still the feeling of emptiness was there.

I sighed, which seemed to be something I do so often now, walking down the aisles looking for the right brand of soup. After this I would be able to go home and sleep. I smiled at the thought. Finally some rest.

I found the soup and threw it into the basket and hurried to the cash register. I was waiting in line when a face on the front of a magazine caught my eyes.

There on the front of the cover was Bella and a blond hair guy smiling and laughing. The guy had his lips to her ear with a big smile on his face his hands around her waist holding her tight to his chest. Bella was also smiling hugely and her hands was on the guys hand and they looked happy.

Suddenly a surge of jealousy washed through me and I thought to myself.

_How could she. How dare she hug someone else so openly and be so happy? It's as if I never existed! _

I was suddenly furious. I wanted to rip off the head of the guy holding her and call Bella names which a man shouldn't call his wife. A thought suddenly came to me then,

_Bella is no longer my wife…_

**So how do you guys like it? I have pictures of the outfits in my blog Link will be in my profile. It is not the best but I am trying as I never made one before. Comment on anything and tell me okay. So go to my profile to check out the outfits.**


	12. Alice

**Okay well this chapter will be in Alice's POV and it might be short as I don't really know how she should be yet. So sorry but I promise that the next chapter will be longer for sure. And I'm also really sorry for the really long wait, took me some time to think about this chapter.**

Chapter 11:

Since that day when he caught me and Sam together he had been distant. I tried to explain to him that it wasn't what he thought it was to be, but he never listened. He seemed distant and always sitting in his office with the door closed. Sometimes I wonder if we were ever even married.

The Truth was that yes, me and Sam were doing something, but when he walked in I was about to push him away anyways. He just kept on insisting and I'm small and weak so I couldn't do anything when he walked in.

I stood up from the bed where I was sitting and walked across the room towards the window. I stared out at the scenery of the sun setting in the horizon. I let out a sigh and thought of the person who I really wanted to spend my time with.

_Edward…_

Edward should have been mine. Edward and I fooled around back in high school before that girl Bella came into our lives. Edward and I were always considered the biggest player of the school since like him, I was never committed to a relationship. That was why Edward and I were together to some extent, but we were always aloud to sleep around.

How we did it was that he slept with one girl he would tell me and I would sleep with another boy. If he didn't pick up one of my phone calls I wouldn't pick up one of his. Our relationship was easy, but when Bella came it all changed.

He somehow was committed to this girl. Yes, of course he slept around but it was only once in a while and he wouldn't even touch me. I was so depressed that when Jasper came along one day I relied on him. He was my antidote and he was what made me better.

I sighed for what seemed like the twentieth time and walked to the door. This time I was determined to convince Jasper to forgive me.

I walked towards opened the door and walked out into the hallway. II walked towards Jasper's office and knocked quietly but determined on the door. There was no answer on the other side so I opened the door and snuck my head into the room.

The room was empty and I spotted a piece of picture on the desk. I was curious so I walked up to the table.

_Photo shoot with Bella ( tell Casey )_

_Out to lunch with Bella afterwards. Book a table._

Jasper is doing a photo shoot? How… he never wanted to do one. Even with me I had to force him into doing it and it took months before he finally caved in and let me do one with him.

To the sound of this note it sounds like Bella didn't know.

_Bella… It can't be her! No…_

I picked up the phone and dialed Jasper's cell phone number.

"_Hello?" _Jasper's voice rang out his southern drawl slightly there.

"Jasper. Where are you? Are you out with Bella?"

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a second I was sure that he had hung up, but I knew Jasper better than that and from what I knew he was a gentleman and would never do that.

"No… I'm not out with anyone Alice I'm with…"

"Jasper I know you're with her, Bella." I cut him off not wanting to hear his excuses, "Come meet me at Starbucks you know which one right?"

"Okay I'll meet you in a few minutes."

I hung up then and went to wait for him at the Starbucks where our first date was at. I looked around at the familiar scene and the familiar smell of coffee that hung in the air.

I ordered a vanilla bean and ordered a regular coffee for Jasper and sat at a booth and waited for him to arrive.

After a 15 minutes he finally arrived and he immediately looked towards this booth knowing that I would be sitting here.

"Alice."

He gave me a nod and sat down not looking at me.

"Jasper, darling look at me."

He hesitated for a minute and then he finally lifted his head and gazed into my green eyes.

"Jasper… what you saw that day wasn't what really happened," I paused letting it sink into him, " We were a little drunk and he suddenly came out of nowhere and started kissing me. I tried to push him away but he was too strong."

What I said was half true but the truth was I was the one that jumped on him, but I thought Jasper didn't need to know that.

"Alice, but I saw you kissing him back."

"No I was trying to push him away, you probably didn't see it because you were standing far away, but Jasper you have to believe me."

I gave him one of my puppy dog eyes and pout and his eyes soften and he put his huge hands onto of mine and said,

"I believe you."

_Bye bye Bella… you can never have both my guys… Jasper is mine!_

**So I already know so if someone would like to send me hate mail and say that this chapter was utterly horrible and not worth the long wait then please go ahead. I promise… promise that the next chapter will be much longer and better written. I am also absolutely sorry for the wait. Please forgive me. **

**Tell me what you think and please REVIEW! Thank you (:**


	13. Betrayal yet again

**Well this is for all of my reviewers. This is going to be uploaded on the same day as episode 11 because I reached 50 reviews ! Please continue to review and share the love… here it is and enjoy please !(:**

Chapter 12:

After the day were me and Jasper went out to eat after the photo shoot, Jasper has been somehow distant. He seemed like he didn't want to be with me and he is always avoiding me. Just like today.

"Jasper!"

I yelled out to him as he walked past the lobby in all his glory.

He looked towards me and kept on walking, but this time faster than before. I made an odd face and wondered why he was avoiding me and tried to run towards him in the 5 inch heels that I was suppose to wear to the shoot today.**(Picture in profile press link to view my blog )**

Ever since the photo shoot with Jasper I somehow became more popular and received more attention when I am going outside.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side today and I slipped on the just mopped floor and fell like a bag of potatoes. I let out a cry and tried to sit up but noticed the pain in my ankle.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at me and Jasper was now also looking at me.

He hesitated for a bit and then finally ran towards me to help me up.

"Darling are you alright?"

"Yeah."

I said pushing him away. When he let go I stumbled and he instantly grabbed my waist to help me balance.

"I…I think my ankle's broken."

"Can you walk darling? Here walk slowly."

Taking most of my weight he helped me across the lobby and up the flight of stairs to the photo shoot room.

When we reached the room he helped me into a chair and dropped down in front of me to see the damaged caused by the fall.

"Darling tell me where it hurts alright?"

I nodded unable to speak. He pressed down in various areas and when he pressed down in the right area I cried out and he looked up at me worry evident in his face.

"Darling I think that we need to get this checked out."

"Do I have to go to the hospital?"

The corner of his lips twitched a sign that he is trying to hide a smile.

"Yes, darling we do."

I sighed and said, "Fine let's get this hell over with."

He laughed and helped me up. Suddenly his phone rang and he used his other free hand to fish it out of his pockets. He looked at the caller ID and looked up not answering it right away.

"Darling, would you mind waiting here for a bit longer while I take this call?"

"Sure."

He helped me back into the chair and walked to the corner of the room and opened the phone.

He was too far away so I couldn't hear what he was saying but in certain parts of the conversation his face scrunched up and he ran a hand into his hair a sign of frustration.

About 5 minutes later he returned a look of distress on his face.

"Here, I'll help you."

He reached out but I saw the look of stress on his face and I wondered if there was an issue. I thought back to the conversation he had in the restaurant and how he didn't want to tell whoever Alice was that he wasn't with me.

I pushed his hand away anger boiling up in me.

"It's alright if you're busy. I don't want to bother you. Go if you need to."

Just then Seth walked in and when he saw me he ran up towards me.

"Bella! There you are! Where have you been all this time?"

"I think I broke my ankle."

"Oh dear, let me have a look."

He bent down and examined my ankle.

"I think we should get you to the hospital."

"Would you mind taking me there?"

"Of course not! Here I'll take you."

He helped me up and I noticed that he too was also built. I could feel that his arms were strong and well built. Of course not like Jasper, but was pretty decent.

"Darling…"

Seth looked up and seemed to notice for the first time that Jasper was standing there.

"Oh, well hello Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper nodded still focused on me. I turned away and urged Seth on.

I left the room not looking back once.

Turned out my ankle was not as bad as it looked, but the doctor did advise me not to do any sports or too much walking for a few days.

Seth chatted like a gay guy the whole way and lectured me on how I should take better care of myself, and how if it were worse it would danger my modeling career.

I nodded and said sorry at the necessary placed, but really one question was swerving around my head needing to be answered.

"Bella, this time is the only time I hope that you would get this injured. If you can't wear such high heels, tell me… we can work something else out okay? I also don't…"

He was cut off as I blurted out my question.

"What's the relationship between Alice and Jasper?"

Seth looked surprised and he fidgeted around in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well… you can't say anything and if anyone asks I didn't say anything."

"I promise."

"Okay, well Alice is Jasper's wife and I heard that she had recently cheated on him. I heard that their relationship has been on a break and…"

I drowned out the rest and repeated that one sentence again and again in my head.

"_Alice is Jasper's wife." _

"_Alice is Jasper's wife."_

Of course I knew that he was married, but the thought that someone as beautiful as Alice is with Jasper. How can I compare to someone like her.

And to think that I thought Jasper liked me. I was probably something to keep his mind off of Alice.

I put my head in my hands and I heard Seth's worried voice asking.

"Bella, dear are you not feeling well? I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

I nodded my head and told him the address to the apartment that Jasper helped me find. 5 minutes later we arrived at the apartment and I declined Seth's offer to help me.

Honestly, it was harder to get up the stairs, but I didn't feel like inviting Seth in, don't get me wrong. I'm not rude or trying to hide anything, but just not in the mood for company.

I hoisted myself out the car and thanked Seth for the drive and limped slowly towards the apartment doors.

I let myself in and limped up the steps towards the fifth floor. After getting into the room I went straight to the bedroom and fell limply on the bed.

I cried.

I cried for my stupidity, for trusting someone so soon after the betrayal of Edward. For letting myself… love. I didn't want to believe it but yes, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Just then the phone rang and I let it ring till the voicemail picked up.

"Darling? Are you alright? I've been so worried. Call me when you get this please. Bye."

He hung up then and I just laid there, finally making up my mind.

_I Bella Swan shall not fall for Jasper Whitlock no matter what._

Oh… wait its already too late.


	14. The Emptiness without you

**Hello my lovely viewers again(: I am soo happy that there are so many people viewing my story and also reviewing too. I want to thank :**

**MysteryTwiLover058**

**For following my blog and for commenting(: I honestly very much appreciate it. I would also like to give a shout out to:**

**SibaSunny **

**I would like to thank you for all your positive reviews and for always be one of those people that review to my chapters(: thank you so much.**

**Also I want to end this story soon. What do you guys think? I was thinking around 20 chapters. Or should I do it 25? Or maybe 30? But 30 would be the max and I don't think I can get that far without running out of ideas. **

**So tell me in a review or pm and yeah… maybe give me some ideas on what you guys would like to see in the story or what I'm lacking. It would be really helpful and it would mean a lot to me. Thank you and enjoy this story please.(: **

Chapter 13:

Ever since the day where he picked up the phone call and I told Seth to bring me to the hospital I have been avoiding Jasper like a plague.

When I see him walking down the hallway in my direction I turn around and pray to God that he didn't see me. He called me a few times, but I would always turn the nearest corner and disappear into the nearest room before he could see me. Today was no different.

I walked down the hallway into the changing room to change out of my tight blue A.E shirt and white skinny jeans with black converse into something more appropriate for the shoot.**( Outfit in link in profile).**

I was almost there when I saw Jasper rounding the corner. I immediately turned on my heel and walked the other way hoping that he didn't see me. Today was not my lucky day because he shouted out my name,

"Bella!"

I sighed out in exasperation, but kept on walking hoping he would get the hint and walk away. Instead I heard his light footsteps come closer and closer before his hand was on my shoulder turning me towards him.

"Bella, why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm… I'm not avoiding you." I stuttered.

He looked at me one of his perfect shaped eyebrows raised in a questioning way. I fidgeted nervously and played with a lock of my hair.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it seemed a lot like it."

"Fine, Jasper if you don't want to be around me you don't have to. I think that it would be better for the both of us if I just get these 3 months over with. You can go back and live with your wife, and me I can find another job."

"3 months?"

Jasper looked utterly confused and I longed to wrap my arms around him and tell him that it was alright and I would never leave him. But I knew that it wasn't possible. He had a wife and I… well I don't own him.

The feeling of self pity came washing towards me and I looked away from Jasper and said,

"The trial period remember?"

I adverted my eyes back at the God standing in front of me with slacks and a tight v-neck t-shirt on and saw a flicker of sadness appear on his face, but was quickly replaced by the calm façade that he always wore.

"Right, and you want to get out of here the first second you get."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and there was an edge to his voice.

"Well, no not really. But I mean I don't think that this is the right place for me to be. Don't get me wrong, I like this job but it isn't the one that I prefer."

He nodded his head and looked to his right avoiding my eyes. I studied him trying to find out what was wrong when one of the security guards working in the lobby came running towards me, giving a polite nod to Jasper as he brushed by.

"Ms. Swan. There's a guy here looking for you. He says that he really needs to see you."

"How does he look?"

I had to be cautious because ever since the photo shoot with Jasper there has been many creepy guys coming to look for me.

"He's tall about 5'10 and he has bronze colour hair and it's styled in a messy fashion."

That was enough for me to know who it was and let's just say I wasn't exactly thrilled to see him right now.

"Did he say why he needed to see me?"

"Well, no. He just said it was urgent."

"Alright, tell him I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

He turned around and ran back down the hallway. I noticed that Jasper was still standing there staring at me. I looked at him and said,

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go now."

He nodded at me and watched me as I walked down the hallway. Even as I past him I could feel that he was still staring at me.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't help it. I feel like a creepy stalker, but I just couldn't help it. When the guy told Bella that there was a guy here looking for her the curiosity, wonder, jealousy, anger came boiling up inside me.

When she walked around the corner I hurriedly followed her a few feet behind as for her not to see me. When she walked to the lobby I saw her walk up to a guy that was good enough to be a model himself.

When he saw her his tired face lit up into a smile and he opened his arms readying himself for a hug, except it never came. I smiled to myself smugly at the thought that Bella didn't want to hug him.

I watched from the corner of the room pretending to be looking at the flyers as the scene in front of me unfolded.

The guy that looked oddly like Edward back in high school said something to Bella and Bella said something in return a sad smile on her face. The guy reached out and touched Bella's arm slowly as if he was scared she would run away.

I saw her lean away from the hand slightly, but still stayed put. The next thing I knew was that Bella was somehow comforting the guy and he was hugging her to his chest tightly as if there was no tomorrow.

I couldn't stand it the jealousy went out of control and I wanted to go over to the guy and pull him away from Bella and pound him in the face a few times.

Just then Bella turned her face and I saw the look of hurt and love on her face. I ran. I turned around and ran the opposite direction stumbling as people came out from the doors.

I ran into the office and closed the door behind me leaning against it I thought back at what just happened.

_Why did I want to hit the guy so much? I'm usually not a violent person at all? Where did the jealousy come from? I don't like Bella. Not like __**THAT **__anyways. Or did I?_

I put my head into my hands and sighed a big heavy sigh and just sat there for what seemed like ages.

I knock sounded at my door and after the third knock I grunted out a,

"What! This better be good."

"Jasper it's me."

My head snapped up and I looked at the door and straightened up and opened the door.

She stood there in all her beauty fidgeting with her hands and I looked down at her waiting for her to look up at me and tell me what she was here for.

"Jasper… umm, I think I need to leave."

I was confused and I was pretty sure that it was evident on my face as she went to explain.

"The guy out there is my…umm, honestly I don't know who he is to me anymore."

She laughed humorously and continued,

"Well, I might not be here for a few days because I have to straighten up a few things between me and him and I will be back by Monday for sure."

I looked at her the feeling of hurt coming back to me. I made my expression look calm hoping that she can't see through my façade and said,

"Sure, but you know I'll have to dock your pay right?"

"Yeah, I know that's okay."

"Alright you can leave."

She shook her head uncertainly and took a few steps back still not looking away. She waved at me one final time and she left.

The only feeling that was with me at that moment can only be described as numbness. I know that I have a wife and that it may be selfish of me to want her to be with me, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to completely forget her and to completely bring myself to go back to loving my wife.

Whenever I'm hugging Alice I would find myself thinking of Bella and how it felt for me to hug her. My mind would constantly drift to Bella as I'm in the car with Alice in the morning having breakfast. I'm sure Alice noticed and she would constantly ask me what was wrong and I would always answer.

"Nothing,"

I closed the door and for the first time in a really long time I sat there at my desk and found myself feeling shattered and weak.

The days past in a blur. Sometimes I would find myself picking up the keys and getting into the car only to end up in front of Bella's apartment, hoping to get a glimpse of her coming out. The more days past, the more I find myself thinking like an obsessed stalker. I find myself wanting to wait in front of her apartment and maybe going in.

It was the 5th day now and it was Monday. I walked into the lobby a coffee in hand and as promised Bella was there. A smile spread across my face and I walked up to her in 3 strides and looked down at her and as she looked up at me a smile on her face. I knew that I looked like an idiot, but I didn't care, Bella was here.

"Morning Jasper."

Here sweet velvet voice reached me and somehow I felt full and complete again. The feeling that I hadn't felt in the last 5 days, when Bella was missing from my life.

She reached up and stroked my cheeks. I found myself leaning into her hand for comfort.

"You look thinner. Have you been eating enough?"

I put my left hand on top of hers and replied with a,

"Mmm…"

She giggled and took my hands in her and lead me to my office.

"Jasper, it's officially over."

"What's over?'

And she just looked up at me a single tear spilling down her cheeks.


	15. It's Finally Over

**This Chapter is most definitely dedicated to **

**the love of hate**

**Thanks for all the reviews and this is for you since you were so eager hahaha (: I hop ethis doesn't disappoint you! **

**You're such a sweetie!**

**So here it is! **

Chapter 14:

"Jasper, it's officially over"

"What's over?"

And she just looked up at me, a single tear spilling down her cheeks.

Her body racked with sobs and she fell forward into my arms. I held her tight patting her back whispering reassurances towards her.

"Shhhh…baby it's alright. Everything's okay."

The truth was I wasn't sure myself.

_What's over? _I thought to myself. _Is it between me and her? If so I don't think I can live. I need her. She's what keeps me from not hiding away and just cry. She's my air, my soul, my everything._

"Jasper…"

She cried out making my heart clench with the desperation in her voice.

"Baby, what's wrong? Is it that B*st*rd Edward? What did he do to you ?"

She sniffled and look up at me a confused look on her face.

"Nothing. And how do you know he looked for me?"

I looked away quickly trying to think of an excuse quickly.

'Umm…"

Bella shook her head and said,

"You saw us."

It wasn't even a question rather than a statement. I nodded and hung my head.

"Jasper, darling look at me."

I looked up at her chocolate brown orbs that let me see into her soul and heard her soft melodic voice say,

"Darling, don't be ashamed at something like that. I'm happy to know that you care for me and know that whatever happens in the future you will be there to protect me.

I smiled at her, a single tear sliding down my cheek. She lifted up her hands and wiped the tear away.

"Baby, then tell me what happened? Why are you crying?"

The look of sadness appeared on her face once again as she looked up at me.

"It's over between us."

"Us?"

"No, me and Edward."

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it's over. After five long years of living together it's finally over.

"Jasper, it's really over now."

I saying this sentence out loud in front of someone finally let the truth sink in.

When he came to me the other day and asked if I would go out and have tea with him I knew that something was wrong.

I thought back at the conversation.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward what do you want to say?"_

"_Bella, love will you forgive me please?"_

_This b*st*rd. Who do you think you are? How can you just come here and think that I will forgive you after all that you did to me. _I remember myself thinking.

"_No… Edward honestly I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you. Five years Edward. Five years isn't a short amount of time. There were obviously many good memories, but now that I think back there were a lot of bad as well."_

_He reached across the table and tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away before he could touch me. I rested my hand on my lap under the table._

_Secretly, I longed for his touch and his reassurance that everything could go back to normal. Deep down though. I knew that it was impossible. If anything at all I knew that if he could cheat on me once he can do it again. _

"_Bella, you have to trust me. I will not do it again. I will find a job and I will cherish you."_

_I shook my head and looked at him. His race reflected my serious expression and I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that everything was okay and that I could trust him._

"_No, Edward. You have Jessica and I have my own life now."_

_His face hardened at the mention of Jessica's name, and for a split second I found myself worrying for them, but remember they were the one who betrayed me. _

'_Bella can we give it another try?" _

"_Would you leave me alone after this if I say yes?"_

"_If it doesn't work out, then yes."_

"_Okay, then."_

_I spent 2 days with him and we went to places that regular couples go to. We went to dinner, watched movies, and even went to amusement parks._

_The days spent with him were long and tiring. No matter what we were doing I find my mind wandering to Jasper and think of what he is doing at the moment. _

_On the fifth day I finally knew for a fact that he will never change._

_A young attractive woman walked up to Edward when I was around the corner coming back from the washroom. _

_I stood there and watched the whole interaction. _

_The woman said,_

"_Hi darling you look lonely. Where's that chick you were with."_

_I saw him check out the woman and responded in his "sexy" voice._

"_I don't know who you're talking about."_

_This one line shattered all the hopes and thoughts that Edward might have changes in me._

"_Oh really?"_

_She leaned forward and pressed her chest onto Edward and whispered something in his ear. I saw him nod, and she took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it before handing it to him. _

_She walked away swinging her hips and made a call me signal. He gave her one of his crooked smiles. _

_When she was out of sight he folded the piece of paper and slip it into his back pocket._

_I walked out then and he looked at me and gave me a smile. _

_Disgust filled me and I walked up to him and before I could think about what I was doing I slapped him loud and hard right across the cheek. _

"_You b*st*rd! I knew it! You would never change. First Jessica now her?"_

"_Bella, what are you talking about."_

_He looked at me pretending to not know what I was talking about. _

"_Edward. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't you have Jessica? Why are you even bothering with me?" _

_The question that has been bothering me for the past few days finally making it to the surface._

_He looked away, anger in his eyes._

"_The baby wasn't mine." _

"_So you came back to me? I don't think so. Screw you!" _

_End Flashback_

I remember laughing and then walking away.

I told Jasper the story sobbing here and there and having Jasper's soothing voice calm me down every time.

He listened intently, and when I finished the story I didn't hear him say anything.

I looked up at him after a minute and saw the look of anger on his face. He looked at the door murderously and I knew what he was thinking instantly.

I put my hand on his face and made him look at me.

"Jasper, listen to me. I hate him too, but it's over. We can't beat him up because then you will get in trouble and also he's not worth it."

I felt Jasper relaxed into my hand and he sighed and said,

"Alright."

Just then the intercom rang and I a voice rang out saying,

". Someone is here to look for Ms. Swan, but I don't know where she is."

He looked up at me and pressed the intercom button and said,

"She's with me now, I'll tell her."

Jasper looked up at me and stood up offering me a hand. I took it without thinking and Jasper pulled me to my feet and I kept my hands in his.

We both had a good idea of who it was. Jasper looked over at me and smiled before saying,

"I'm here with you till the end."

And like the he opened the door and we prepared ourselves to face what was in front of us.

**Muhahahahah cliffy. The next chapter is going to be a bit of drama drama. Hehehe. Anyways. I hope this isn't a disappointment for everyone. Uhhh… next chapter be out soon? Review and masybe I will update faster. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Nahh… I'll update soon, but I'm not sure if this uses up my bandwith memory thing? Cuz I'm already over so I don't know if I will this month. But next month for sure. **

**We think that someone is stealing our bandwith because we have 60GB and we used it all up? Like WTF who uses 60? And we don't use that much either. Anyways… I'm sure everyone doesn't care but I just thought to say it just in case I don't update in a while.**


	16. The Fight

Okay so as you may or may not know I was soo not planning on uploading another chapter due to the over usage of my band width but then again I thought about my lovely viewers and I thought Screw that. So here it is the next chapter and please read the following:

I have a new story on everyone please go check it  
out? The link is in my profile and I PROMISE WITH ALL MY LIFE you guys  
will enjoy it. So please go read it and vote for my story so it can be  
more known and comment or become a fan? If it's not too much trouble.  
Thank you and I love you all... now please read and enjoy.

Also I would like to thank everyone for reviewing you guys won't know how happy I am to know that I have… 86 reviews for my first Bella Jasper twilight fanfiction. I also would like to thank those that put me as favourite author, story alert, favourite story… thank you so much you guys make me so happy (:

_

Chapter 15: The Fight

We walked out of the room hand in hand and walked down the hallway  
towards the lobby. Other models walked by and stared at our hands  
intertwined with each other and they gave me an envious look. I  
ignored them and grabbed onto Jasper's hand tighter.

We reached the lobby and just when I walked out I saw the one person I  
didn't want to see most standing there looking as gorgeous as any  
other model.

Jasper looked over at me feeling the stiffness of my body and looked  
to the direction of where I was staring at. I saw his face hardened  
and he gave Edward a death glare.

"Does he know him?" I thought to myself.

Confirming my thoughts as we walked up to Edward Jasper gave Edward a  
tight nod and said,

"Long time no see Edward."

The words came out sounding like a snarl and I saw Edward look between  
me and him and finally his gave stopped as Jasper.

Like a gay guy he looked at Jasper head to toe not even trying to hide  
the fact that he was checking Jasper out. I scrunched up my face at  
the thought why Edward even cares.

"You changed a lot through the years. No wonder you won."

I looked at Jasper's face trying to figure out what Edward was talking  
about when I saw Jasper's lips forming a smirk.

"And you..."

Jasper's eyes swept over Edward once quickly and said,

"... are the same. Your looks and personality."

Edward's face hardened and he looked away for a second before his gaze  
landed on me.

"Bella please give me another chance. I can't live without you."

I snorted and Edward's expression looked pain.

"Oh cut the crap Edward. You cheated on me once I gave you a chance  
again, and then still you wanted to cheat on me."

I wasn't going to call her or anything! Love you have to believe me."

He reached out and wanted to touch me, but before I could slap it away  
Jasper growled,

"Don't touch her or that arm's a goner."

His voice sounded low and deadly. I felt goose bumps rise on my arm and  
I shivered slightly at the coldness in his voice.

Edward looked over at Jasper and gave him a death glare, but still  
retreated his arm.

"Edward leaves before anything more happens."

I saw Edward's anger rise and his voice raised slightly.

"You cheated on me too so don't act all innocent!"

I looked at him baffled that he would say that.

"I did not cheat on you! Edward just because you cheat doesn't mean I  
would stoop that low and cheat too!"

My voice rose higher and higher until in the end I was practically  
screaming.

"With Jacob Black! Tanya told me that she saw you guys kissing!"

"And you believed her?"

Suddenly I felt another hand on my right shoulder and looked up to see  
no other than Rosalie Hale standing next to me.

"Edward Mason. My, my, what have we got here?"

Edward looked up at her and his face hardened.

"I heard that you said Tanya told you Bella darling here cheated?"

She said this calmly while examining her nails not looking up at Edward.

"Y...yes."

I looked up at Edward amused that he was so scared of her. And then I  
knew why,

"You f*ching b*stard what where you doing when she told you that?  
F*cking her? Or was it she told you that first and then you decided to  
cheat on Bella and f*ck her?"

By the end of the sentence she left my side and started poking Edward  
in the chest and was screaming at him.

I looked up at Jasper and I saw the same knowing look in his face.  
What did he know? And why does Jasper and Rosalie know Edward?

Edward stumbled back and his face was filled with fear.

"Edward you and Tanya..."

"Bella it wasn't just Tanya... he did the whole cheerleader squad, and  
any other girl who threw herself at him. During the time where you  
guys dated."

I looked at Edward my mouth hanging open. A tear escaped my eyes and  
slipped down my cheek. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward all stared at me and  
Jasper instantly went and wiped my tears away.

"Baby don't cry."

"Edward you lied to me! You lied to me all those years! How could you!  
And you have the guts to say I cheated on you."

In the end of the sentence I slapped Jasper right across his face loud  
and hard.

It seemed like the whole lobby just became quite and everyone was just  
looking at the scene that was in front of them.

Edwards hand finally lifted up at cupped his cheek. He turned his head  
and stared at me. It seemed to last hours when a voice cut through the  
tension,

"Edward?"

_  
K so being the nice person I am I was going to stop here but decided to  
continue since that chapter was awfully short don't you think? You're  
welcome and here you go enjoy!

"Edward is that you?"

We all turned to look at the pixy like figure standing by the entrance  
way.

"Alice?"

"Alice?" I whispered the name and I looked up at Jasper a hard  
expression on his face. I tried to pull my hand out of his since she  
was after all his wife still, but he held on tight and looked down at  
me a smile on his lips. I looked up at him lovingly but the moment  
had to be broken by someone clearing their throat.

I turned to the source and saw Alice Whitlock standing there in all  
her glory.

I've always admire her and wished that someday I could be a model like  
her or at least get to talk to her. Not in this circumstance though.

She looked from me to Jasper to our hand and a pained expression  
appeared on her face.

Alice's POV:

I felt my heart squeeze at the sight of Jasper holding on to another  
girls hand. She was beautiful with her long chocolate brown hair loose  
on her back and her chocolate brown eyes with a shimmer in them stare  
back at you. Her heart shaped face and complexion was complemented by  
her hair and eyes and her full beautiful red lips made her face look  
even more beautiful.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

My "husband" whom I almost cheated on looked down at me his face  
expressionless.

I squirmed at the intensity of his gaze and whispered,

"To look for you."

He looked at me confused and I continued,

"Have lunch we... have some issues to fix."

His expression was yet again expressionless and I looked down scared  
by his gaze. He never looked at me like that not even when he caught  
me cheating.

I saw Bella, squeeze Jasper's hand and he calmed down and  
his gaze softened as he looked at her.

"Jasper I am still your wife you know."

His gaze snapped back to me and the coldness of his eyes made me want  
to look away, but I stood there staring back at him not wanting him to  
see my fear.

"You don't deserve to be my wife."

Those words cut through me like a knife and I found myself stumbling  
back a few steps before strong arms caught me. I looked up into the  
beautiful eyes of no other than Edward Cullen whom I had crushed on  
for such a long time.

I found myself giving him a weak smile and he smiled back at me making  
me feel slightly better at the harsh words Jasper just said.

I stood up again and looked at Jasper,

"I know, but I still want to try. Jasper don't you remember all the  
wonderful memories we had? All the fun tines and the times where our  
love was still strong. Now because of her..."

I stuck my finger out and pointed at the girl that was standing next  
to my husband and continued.

"Because of her now we no longer have love. All you do is think about  
her. Dream about her and long for her! You know how much that hurts me?"

I tried to keep my voice calm but by the end of the sentence my voice  
raised. Jealousy, anger, betrayal, loneliness boiling up in me.

I saw Bella flinch and tried yet again to pull her hand away and I  
smirked. I saw Jasper hold on to her hand tighter and my smirk faltered.

"Alice let me tell you one thing."

His voice was calm like the wind before he storm, I knew what was  
about to come,

"you have no right to point fingers!"

He yelled the last part out I flinched, but what hurts me the most was  
what he said next,

"You b*tch, cheated on me, you never loved me from the beginning.  
Don't think I don't know! All you wanted was him."

He pointed his fingers at Edward and I dared no look back for the  
secret all along was out. And for the first time in 5 years Jasper  
called me a b*tch. I felt the tears threaten to escape, but I held on  
to them not wanting them to fall. Jasper continued,

"You were using me all those years when I was finally accepting you,  
loving you, caring for you!"

"Then a you did was go and cheat on me !"

I cried. I sobbed and shook my head not wanting to believe those  
words. I knew they were true. I knew I was selfish and un- loyal, but I  
wanted to change, I really did. For Jasper.

The first few years with Jasper I admitted that I was only using him for his kindness, his loyalty to fill the missing place in my heard of Edwards betrayal. A few years down the line I found myself falling for him, loving him and caring for him. Even though he doesn't believe me, but it was true and I wanted him to know.

I opened my mouth and wanted to muster what I thought, but was cut  
short by Jasper's cold voice,

"Don't say a single thing... I don't want to hear it. Divorce papers  
will be sent to you tomorrow."

And like that he grabbed Bella's hand and left. I looked at his back  
leaving. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, beg him, kiss him,  
tell him to forgive me, but I knew it was no use.

He no longer loved me...

I put a hand over my mouth to stop the sobs coming out of them and  
crumbled to the floor. Crying so hard I felt like I couldn't breathe.  
And suddenly I felt the floor coming closer and closer to me and  
everything went blank.

_

Ouuuu fighting scene: I like this scene I don't know but I think it was  
really good... this is my first fighting scene so give me a break.  
Anyways

Review,

Check out my story on wattpad... PLEASEEE!(: link in profile. If you  
do check it out scroll to the bottom and remember to VOTE!(:

Thankies !


	17. After the Heavy Storm

**Okay well this chapter goes out to :**

**txjazz1863**

**Although you might be older than me but still thank you hon. soo much for the lovely review and helping me get this chapter out faster than I would normally (: **

**Also…**

**OMFG ['scuse me bout my language] but I got over 90 reviews for this story and it's not even over yet! If I get a 130 review for this story I will consider writing a sequel or a afterwards chapter like honeymoon ? Marriage? Also I've recently decided to make this story around 23-25 chapters but if I get 130 I'll make it longer like , 28-30(: fair? So read this and **

**Review ! **

**Oh and I'll put more scenes where they pose and have shoot together(: and again all the photos will be in the link in my prof. Go check them out. **

**Just in case some of you didn't red this I'll write it on the bottom with IMPORTANT written on it. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16:

Jasper dragged me back into his office and closed the door with a bang. Even though I saw the anger in his face I just had to know the answer,

"Jasper how come you and Rosalie know Edward?"

Before I asked the question Jasper was pacing back and forth, but when I asked the question he stood still and slowly he turned around to face me.

His face no longer held anger, but guilt in it.

"Ummm…promise you won't be mad?"

I looked at him and nodded my head unsure myself.

"Well, I kind of went to the same high school as you."

I felt my mouth hang open and saw Jasper chuckle lightly, but his gaze never looked me in the eye.

After about 10 minutes of me not saying anything and trying not to snap at him he said,

"Bella, baby say something."

He reached out his arm and took a few steps closer to me.

Before he reached me though, I stuck out a hand gesturing for him to stay where he was.

I kept telling myself that he had a logical explanation for this.

I opened my mouth trying to not sound angry, but the words came out harsher than they were meant to be,

"And why the f*ck didn't you tell me this the first time we met?"

I saw him flinch, but quickly recovered.

"I didn't want you to remember me back then. I was ugly, nerdy and a scrawny dork. Plus I thought you would care…"

My eyes bore into him and he shrank back a little. I chuckled silently at the thought that in front of Edward Jasper was a strong confident man who wasn't scared of anything, but in front of me he was scared as h*ll just by a look I gave him.

I decided that I forgave him, but wanted a little fun.

"H*ll yeah I care. How do you think I feel when my ex and my boyfriend look at each other as if they shared a secret and I didn't know? Also, how do you think I feel knowing that I went to the same high school as my boyfriend, but he never TOLD ME!"

I screamed the last part, in fake anger and saw Jasper shrink back even more.

"Bella, baby I'm sorry. I promise you I won't hide anything from you anymore. Please forgive me…"

His eyes shone with sincerity and I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Okay Jasper, tell me what else are you not telling me."

He thought for a second and then blurted out,

"I use to like you in high school."

I cocked my head to the side and stared at him,

"You did?"

There was nothing but surprise in my voice, the fake anger gone. Jasper stared at me for a second and then nodded his head,

"I was your science partner once. And you were so nice, smart and so pretty. I couldn't help it."

His voice was full of endearment and I couldn't help, but feel happy inside that Jasper liked me even back in high school.

"How come you never told me?"

"You were with Edward then."

I opened my mouth in a Oh way and slowly walked up to Jasper and wrapped my arms around him.

"Awww… baby you should have told me. Maybe then I wouldn't fall for that liar cheating jerk."

My face scrunched up and I looked up at Jasper a frown on his face.

"What's wrong baby/"

I asked him concern in my voice.

"I really doubt it."

I cocked my head to the side and looked a Jasper.

Doubt what? I thought

As if reading my mind Jasper clarified,

"That you would like me instead of Edward."

"Why? You're everything that I ever wanted. Nice, caring, loving and a nice gentlemen that I am sure will never cheat on me."

"Bella, I'm not the same back then, I was ugly, and dorky back then."

I looked at him like he was crazy, did he think all I cared about was his appearance? No, what I cared about was how he loved and cared for me. I new without a doubt that he wouldn't cheat on me, even if his life depended on it. And he loved me, with all his heart.

"Jasper do you think that all I care about is your appearance?"

I know you don't, but answer this. Would you have given me a second glance if I wasn't this handsome?"

I laughed at his tone and his arrogance, but answered him,

"Jasper I don't want to lie, so yes. It would be harder for me to interact with you, but after I know how you really are and that you care and love me. I wouldn't care. I would love you just as much as I do now."

I saw sadness in his eyes at the beginning of my sentence but by the end he was staring at me adorably and he ducked his head and gave me a warm passionate kiss.

Our fist kiss I thought. [**EEEEEkkkk yess this is their first kiss. I'll describe it more (:]**

Jasper's lips were soft and gentle as they molded against mine. I felt the heat from his body radiate to me and I wrapped my hands around his neck trying to get even closer to him.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I gladly opened up and we battled for dominance. After a while I gave up and felt Jasper's tongue explore every inch of my mouth making me moan. **[I hope this wasn't too horrible since this is my first kissing scene :$] **

After a while we broke apart panting hard as we stared loving into each other's eyes.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

I laughed and pulled Jasper back to my lips as the battle for dominance started again.

Just as I was winning there was a knock on the door making us pull apart. The secretary lady walked in and when she was us she blushed and said quickly,

"There's another shoot today for Ms. Swan and Mr. Whitlock, since the last one was a really big hit."

Jasper dismissed her, but before leaving I sw her look from Jasper to me and back.

When she left I looked over at Jasper's full length mirror at the back of his door and saw that my hair was a messed and my shirt was all wrinkled in the back. I blushed and looked up at Jasper to see that he wasn't in such a good condition either.

I busted out laughing and Jasper looked at me cutely.

"What?"

I pointed to the mirror and when he saw his hair and clothes he smiled and put out his hand and ran it through my hair making it worse. Jasper and I continued this for a while until our hair was a disaster.

After trying to fix our hair as best as we could, we walked hand in hand out to the changing areas.

**I'm sorry everyone this is probably one of my worst chapters yet… its gay and its mostly a filler chapter more than anything. **

**I promise the next one I will make it suppperrr long and when you guys read it you guys will be like :O this is the best chapter I've ever read! **

**My legs are soar and so are my arms. I went to the gym today and we had this class and we had to do 57054720 squats with weights on our back so now I feel like I can barely move **** also I went on the elliptical and all that crap so now I feel like sh*t so please don't blame me **

**As well: **

**IMPOTANT:**

**I just made a deal with myself and u guy s9:**

**130 reviews+ =**

**Instead of 23-25 chapter ill write 28-30 chapters.**

**OR**

**A sequel [Though sequel will be harder and I might not update as fast since I'll have to plan the chapters out more.]**

**OR**

**25 chapter with a wedding chapter and honeymoon chapter (: **

**ANNDDD…. **

**Someone I don't remember at this moment offered to me to write a lemon scene? I think there will be one soon… since I'm not comfortable if you can please pm me and ill give you some details and you can write it? No credit will be mone and I will have the link in my profile so everyone can read it. I will not put it as part of the story since most of you are probably not aloud to read M rated stories. Those of you that can I will tell you beforehand to go check it out in my profile. **

**So, if someone can please pm me soon since it'll probably be only 1 or 2 chapters away(: **

**And srry this is sooo long ! **


	18. First Date

**So this is the chapter that I promised will be extra long and better written… **

**REVIEW**

**And enjoy !(:**

Chapter 17:

We walked into the changing area and Seth came running out looking at me and Jasper walking hand in hand. I saw his gaze land on Jasper for longer than a minute and that was all he needed to check him out.

I felt jealousy boil in me and I thought,

"Am I really jealous of Seth? I know he's gay, but Jasper's not like that."

I looked up and saw that Jasper's gaze was on me and he had a smirk playing on those sexy lips of his.

I blushed, knowing that he had caught the second of jealousy that passed my face.

He squeezed my hand tightly before letting go and saying to Seth,

"I'll leave my GIRLFRIEND to you."

I blushed because Seth turned in my direction and raised one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

I walked up to Jasper wrapping my arms around his waist and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. I smiled at him before walking into the dressing room with Seth.

"Ohhh emmm geee..." He squealed like a little girl and grabbed one of my hands pulling me to the pile of clothes on the chair.

"You have to tell me everythhinngg, while you change."

He grabbed the pile of clothes and pushed me into the dressing room before asking,

"So how long did you guys date for?"

He sounded so excited and it made me smile broadly at his enthusiasm.

I thought about the question and honestly I didn't know. Sure we hung out and we did things together, but there was always the problem of his wife and Edward…

"Ummm… a week?"

The answer came out as a question and Seth noticed it.

"You don't know how long you guys dated?" He seemed appalled and I couldn't help, but tell him the truth.

"Well, we weren't official till today."

"Why?"

I sighed and started to take off my shirt.

"Because, of my ex-husband and his ex wife."

I heard him make an "Oh." sound. I started to pull out the first shirt and noticed that it was a v-neck shirt that had colourful printing on it that says

"Get Over It."

I smiled and slipped it on. Next I pulled out the cardigan and noticed that the sleeves were rolled up to my elbow and it was plain gray to match the shirt. I put it on, and left all the buttons undone. The pants were short shorts that were black with white strips on them. I slipped it on and noticed that they hugged my butt and everywhere perfectly. **[ Link in profile ]**

"So did you guys say the L word to each other yet?"

"The "L" word?"

"Love… duhh."

"Oh, and I think so…"

"Oh… okay then. Anyways there's a bag in there with accessories put them on."

"Alright."

I looked beside the pile of my old clothes and saw a bad that says, "Accessories" on it.

I opened it up and saw that inside there was a pair of earrings. They were big hoop earrings one of them had the word Love on them and the other one had xoxo. It was dangling from the hoop in a square shape.

There was also a necklace in there. That had a circular pendant with the word "LOVE" in it. The pendant and Love was made of diamonds and it was beautiful. Lastly, there were leather bracelets. Maybe, more than 10 of them. They made a unique design and were so intriguing. **[Link in Profile.] **

When I finished dressing I walked out of the dressing room and I saw Seth rush towards me and said,

"You definitely look way hotter in this outfit than the other models."

"What?" What did he mean "the other models?"

"Nothing, now come and sit Rosalie wants to do your hair for you." He walked towards the door and before he left I heard him mumble something like

"Don't know what's gotten into her."

I gave him a weird look and he shook his head before leaving.

A minute after Rosalie came in wearing a Short pink dress that hugged her like a glove. I looked at her dress and wanted to ask why she was wearing that when she shushed me.

"Bella, dear, you don't have to know everything. Soon enough you will find the answer."

She sounded like a mother and I couldn't help, but giggle.

Rosalie shook her head and pushed my chair to the front so I was facing the mirror.

She started to play with my hair and not long after I looked in the mirror again and my hair was pushed up in a natural way, and it flowed down in layers.

"Bella you look beautiful now go out there and show them what you got." Rosalie said this with sincerity and I couldn't help, but stand up and give her a hug, which she returned warmly.

Walking out to the photo shoot area I saw Jasper standing there in a plaid blue and brown button down shirt with a blue and white long sleeved shirt inside. He had on black skinny jeans with black converse. Hanging down from where he first started buttoning his shirt was his aviators and he wore a brown cowboy hat to finish off the outfit. He looked like a god and I couldn't help, but stand there and stare at him. **[Picture in profile bad description sorry] **

"Bella darling stop drooling and come here."

I blushed and walked over to him. Halfway there I saw that he had a tattoo on his hip and before I could read it he turned around. I made a mental note to ask him what it says.

The whole shoot was perfect and even better than before since me and Jasper are now officially dating there was so much chemistry and every pose and every image was real. After the shoot and I was walking back to the dressing room to get change I felt Jasper grab my elbow and pull me to face him. Now I was standing Right in front of him my chest pressed against his. The closeness brought a tingle and I shivered.

"Bella, I have some plans for us tonight. I already asked Seth to find  
you the perfect dress. "

"Where are we going?."

Jasper smiled and said,

"It's a secret."

I pouter and Jasper chuckled at my expression. He pent down and gave me a peck on the lips before urging me to get changed.

I smiled at him and then walked off to find Seth for my dress and to ask him if he knew where we were going.

Five minutes later I found Seth in the dressing room with a gorgeous dress in his hands.

He gave me the dress and told me to go change into it. I went into the changing room and slipped into the dress. I looked at the mirror and noticed that the dress went up to mid thigh and it was a shirt strapless white dress. On the dress there was also white flower all over it and it looked beautiful. I walked out and heard Seth squeal.

He handed me a white pearl necklace and white high heels. I grabbed the heels while he helped me put the necklace on.

"Bella, dear that looks absolutely amazing on you!"

I blushed and mumbled thanks to him. Soon Emily and Rosalie came back in to do my hair and makeup for me.

I tried to deny their help stating that this wasn't part of the modeling business so they shouldn't worry and that I would do it myself.

They shushed me and told me not to be silly and that this wasn't a problem. I sat their quietly while the busied themselves with my makeup and hair.

Not long after I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was curled and it looked like I had layers. The top of my hair was in tight curls making it look shorter than the rest of my hair and it started to get loser as it went down. By the time it got to the bottom it the curls were really lose.

My makeup was light, but still noticeable. My eyelashes looked much longer and it was curled upwards and looked perfect. I had eyeliner on and light blue eye shadow. I had pink lip gloss that made my lips looked glossier and fuller. Bottom line was I looked amazing!

I looked at Rosalie and Emily and hugged both of them and mumbled.

"Although I don't know where we're going tonight, but I would like to thank you guys for making me look gorgeous."

I also went up to Seth and hugged him thanking him for finding me this beautiful dress.

He smiled widely and pushed me out the door saying,

"You're welcome, but your prince is out there right now waiting for your return. Let's not let him wait to long."

Before shoving me out the door he yelled,

"Have a great night!"

I smiled at him and walked out towards the lobby where Seth said Jasper was waiting.

When I got out to the lobby the sight that I was greeted with made me want to drool. I stood there for a whole minute drinking in his appearance.

He had on a creamy white jacket with a white v-neck t-shirt inside. He had on dark blue skinny jeans that hung low on his waist giving everyone a glimpse of his abs every time he moved or lifted his arms. He had on white dress shoes and all I wanted to do was stand here and look at him.

He turned around then and saw me. I saw him look at me from my foot up to my face and once again back down. After about 2 minutes of us just standing there staring at each other like that we started walking towards each other.

When I was standing in front of him he grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against his chest. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,

"Bella you look beautiful." His breath made a shiver go through me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck bringing his ear to my lips.

"I can say the same about you." I all but purred in his ear.

I felt his grip tighten and I giggled before pulling myself away.

He was shocked for a second, but then composed himself before grabbing my hand and leading me out the door towards a limo.

WAIT A LIMO?

"Jasper?"

He looked down at me concern in his voice.

"Where's the car, and why is there a limo?"

He smiled at me, kissed my nose and said,

"This is a special occasion, our first date. So I thought I would make it special."

I smiled at him while he walked me towards the limo. **[ sorry random note, but I went in a limo before ! I was in Hawaii and the day that we left we had a limo drive us the airport for like 24 dollars? It was soo awesome I remember there was a t.v in there and the driver was asian… I think?]**

We got in and sat side by side. I heard horns honking at us and I looked over at Jasper and joked,

"Jasper, this feels like we're getting married."

At first he looked at me smiling, but when I finished my sentence he looked at me and stroked my cheek. His expression was deep in thought and far away.

"Jasper?"

He still didn't answer instead just kept on staring at me a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sir, we're here."

Jasper suddenly seemed like he came back to the real world as he looked at me and gave me a heart melting smile.

"Come on darling, it's time for our first date."

I nodded and he slipped out of the limbo offering his hand to me to help me out. I smiled at him and grabbed onto his hand. A tingle came down my arm and sent warmth throughout the rest of my body.

Suddenly it became really obvious that this was the guy for me, and no other.

I got out of the limbo and the cool breeze blew around me making my hair and dress whip around me. I shivered slightly as the cold air assaulted my skin, and Jasper wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder drawing me closer to him. I smiled up at him and he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss towards my lips. **[ I'm sorry if this is really lovey dovey like because I'm listening to some slow Asian music and it's making me really emotional (: ] **

We walked into the restaurant and I noticed that there was no one else in there. I looked up at Jasper and asked,

"Why is there no one else here?"

He smiled brightly at me and said,

"Because, Bella dear I booked the whole restaurant."

I looked up at him incredulously, and he looked down at me a worried expression crossing his beautiful features. He drew me even closer as if he was afraid that I would disappear and asked,

"Bella you don't like it?"

I shook my head and replied,

"Well, it was a bit overboard…" He looked even more worried at this point. "…but I think it's really cute, next time just maybe…"

'I won't do it again… I promise."

I laughed slightly and leaned up on my toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Just when we pulled apart the waitress walked up and said that our table was ready. I looked at the waitress as her eyes wandered from Jasper's head to his toes and back up again.

She expected jealousy to boil up in her but instead all she felt was… well pity for the girl as she tries unsuccessful to throw herself at Jasper, and him not giving her even a glance.

After about the tenth time and annoyance starting to appear on Jasper's face the girl decided to give up and walk away. I looked at Jasper an amused look on my face.

'Jasper, that was one lovely young lady there."

"Hmmm… really? I didn't notice."

I laughed then and Jasper looked at me a amused look on his face,

"Penny for your thought?"

"Poor girl she was practically drooling all over you and you didn't even look at her. Jasper, darling you have to stop dazzling people."

He laughed then and said,

"Bella trust me I don't try. The only one I want to dazzle is you."

I felt a blush creep onto my face and I looked down shyly. I heard Jasper chuckle and I couldn't help, but look up. Jasper was staring at me a look of adoration on his face.

"Bella, the things you do to me."

I was about to ask what he meant, but the food came and was placed in front of me. I heard my stomach growl lightly then and I looked up to see Jasper smiling.

I blushed knowing that Jasper had caught the noise and picked up my fork and knife and started to eat.

The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence other than a few comments here and there.

After the meal was done Jasper held my hand and helped me out of my chair.

We walked to the door as the people that was at the door held it open for us as we exited.

"I feel like Cinderella." I joked.

"I'm glad, because to me you are." **[ Is it just me or is this story getting really lovey dovey? No worries there are still some drama to come. ] **

I blushed and I felt his hand reached up to caress my cheeks.

"Jasper, can we walk instead? It's really nice out."

Jasper looked down and smiled at me. He waved his hand to the chauffeur who was standing there holding the door open for us. He nodded his head, bowed and walked back to the driver's side and driving away.

Jasper grabbed onto my hand and he led me down the street towards the direction of my apartment. He walked hand in hand and swinging it back in forth. Other people that walked down the street stared at us weirdly, but honestly I didn't care.

I heard some people say,

"Isn't that the couple from that add?" Or they might say,

"The guy is so hot! I'm so jealous of her." Or some of the guys would complement me and say things like,

"Wow, she's so sexy, I want some of that."

Every time someone would say something like this about me I would feel him tense up and I would give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

We walked down the streets for about 30 minutes when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. I couldn't say that it was a bad thing since I expected it to happen.

The thing was I wasn't expecting it to be so soon, and for me to see it firsthand was a different story. I looked up to see Jasper staring at the scene, too. His face somber and expressionless.

I didn't feel any thing. As Jasper looked down at me I could tell he felt the same. A smile spread across our faces and we walked up to congratulate them.

**Sorry I just had to put a cliffy there. Hahaha I hope you guys wont mind. I said there will be a lemon or something here. But I just wanted to post this chapter first since I haven't yet received a reply from **

**MysteryTwiLover058**

**She? Is going to write up the lemon chapter. And instead of waiting for her since I'm not sure when she'll be done so I posted this first. Anyways next chapter will include the lemon link for sure. Just be a little bit more patient with me. Thank you.**

**And as promised this chapter is longer than the last. Although it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, it still took up 9 pages on Microsoft. **

**Sadly as well the story is coming to an end very soon ****. I can only make it to a certain amount of chapter. But as I said before:**

**130 reviews =**

**Wedding and honeymoon chapters **

**OR **

**Sequel. **

**Any case hope to hear from all my viewers soon in the reviews ! (: **


	19. AN Stories summary

**I'm sorry but this isn't another chapter to the story. But this is actually summaries that I have of stories that I plan on writing soon. I just wanted your opinion as a reader on which one I should write first. I plan on getting to both, but for now I want to finish this one and get started on another. So here it is and leave me a review or pm or w/e and tell me which one you guys would like to read first. **

**Story 1:**

**Rating: T/M (not sure cause I can't write lemons.)**

**Pairing: Jasper and Bella**

**Title:? (Haven't thought of one yet.)**

Instead of Maria who turned Jasper years ago it was Bella. Bella had a hard life and thanks to Jasper she slowly starts to heal from her past. Instead of lust for each other as Maria and Jasper had, it was love. How can Jasper convince Bella to stop with the army and leave with him to find the Cullens.

**So obviously this isn't the best summary ever and I understand, but when I start to write it hopefully there will be a better summary. **

**Story 2:**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jasper and Bella**

**Title: ?**

Bella's life was always perfect. She had a beautiful boyfriend, Edward Cullen, a big house, and a family that loved and adored her. She thought nothing could've gone wrong until her 18th birthday where her parents presented her with the biggest surprise yet. She's getting married in a week to an unknown man. Just like that her life shattered. Or did it?

**Personally I really like the second one. But I thought that the first one was very unique too. Anyways tell me which one you guys like better and… yeah (: **

**Thank you !**

**_Kim **

**Your humble writer. **


End file.
